A Dragon's Heart
by bluerainst0rm
Summary: 17 years. 17, dreadful, painful years, and he was stuck in that cell the entire time, never being able to go out into the light of day and live a normal life like most humans would. But he wasn't human... Not completely that is. After 17 years, and after being hit in the head, he comes up with a plan to escape. Unfortunately at the end he ends up taking someone important with him.
1. Chapter 1

_A Dragon's Heart_

Chapter 1

[Natsu's POV]

'17 years.' I thought. Moss crept up the stone walls of the jail cell, the floor I stood on was made of the same cold, gray, smooth stone. The bars that imprisoned me in this space were as black as the pupil in a human eye and reached from the ground to the ceiling like arms. The room I was in was a long hallway, Prison cells on each side of the walls and torches hanged on the walls beside every cell, dimly lighting the room. Every day I awoke on the cold stone floor, every dreadful day I had to breathe in the rancid air that smelt like dead rats. Every day I felt the anger and hate inside of me, and with each passing day it would grow, and I could never get rid of it, so instead, all I ever did was welcome it.

'17 long, dreadful years.' I repeated in my mind again, scratching the spiky salmon hair that rested on top of my head. I allowed a long tired sigh to escape my lips as my hand travelled to the back of my neck under my silver scarf. 'And not once in those 18 years have I seen the sky, the grass, the clouds, nor the flaming sun that would of warmed my skin. I'm stuck in this cold Hell.'

I glanced at the chains and shackles that were wrapped around my wrists and ankles with my Onyx eyes. Small black words were engraved in the chains that I just couldn't understand. Surely the chains would of left red marks on my dry skin by now. I rested my right arm lazily on my right knee. The white pants I wore had a few holes near my bare feet and were almost covered with dirt, making my pants look more tan than the snow white they used to be many, many years ago.

'I was a prisoner since my birth, and it's all thanks to that _damn_ king and his princess!' I shouted in my mind, digging my nails in the back of my neck until scarlet blood trickled down, attempting to take out some of my anger.

My nose twitched as I breathed in the scent of freshly fallen snow and frost that mixed with the terrible stench of the cells.

"Get up, Salamander." A deep voice that I knew too well growled harshly.

'I'm not surprised.' I thought, rising to my feet, the chains rattled with every movement I made. 'I could already smell him coming.' I narrowed my eyes at the man who spoke. He had raven hair on top of his head and narrowed deep blue eyes. He didn't turn to face me as he stopped in front of my cell. He wore silver armor that protected his body and was roughly the same size as me, perhaps an inch taller, but I couldn't care less.

"Gray Fullbuster." I growled inside of my cell. I flashed the said man a toothy grin, showing my sharp canine teeth. "You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, it's rather rude."

"Watch the attitude, Natsu." The said man warned, turning his body to face me.

For some strange reason I just love pissing this guy off.

"Whatever are you talking about, snowflake?" My grin became larger. "I'm just giving you some friendly advice!"

"Well I didn't _ask_ for your advice." Gray growled.

"Temper, temper Gray!" I raised my hand and shook my index finger side to side. My grin was replaced with a small smirk. "We don't want you to throw _another_ temper tantrum!" I added, mockingly.

Gray reached his hand between the black bars and grabbed my silver scarf roughly and pulled me towards the prison cell bars. "_Watch it_ Dragneel!" He growled menacingly, glaring at me with his blue eyes. "If you keep giving me attitude then I'll let you_ starve_ to death!"

I grinned, showing my canine teeth again and ignoring the cold, black bars that pressed against my bare chest. "You _know_ you can't let that happen. If you let me die then that little treaty will be broken, and once it does, heads will start rolling. Of course, if you want to kill me _that_ badly then do it. You will only be putting your King, The princess, your fellow knights, and everyone else in Magnolia in danger."

Gray remained silent, his deep blue glare still locked with my onyx glare and his hands were still gripping my silver scarf tightly.

"Well?" I asked, my patience slipping away. "Go ahead, you'll be doing me a favor. If you don't then eventually I'll kill you." I raised my arm and wrapped my hand around Gray's wrist, narrowing my onyx eyes and allowing my grin to fade away.

Gray let out an angry growl and threw me to the stone ground of the cell, making my hands slip from his wrist. The cold stone under my bare back sent a shiver up my spine as I landed on it with a loud _thud_. I sat up and slowly raised to my feet, aiming my glare at Gray. Gray reached into his pocket and tossed a piece of raw meat at my face. I quickly raised my arm and grabbed the pink meat with my hands, slowly sinking my nails into it, imagining it was Gray's heart.

Gray turned around and tore his angry blue gaze away from me as he stormed down the dark stone hall and climbed up the stairs quickly, muttering something about some idiot who uses fire.

Oh wait a second…

"Great idea, salamander!" A deep voice spoke sarcastically. "You just have to get that guy angry!"

I swept my eyes away from the staircase where Gray disappeared and glared at a shadowy figure in a prison cell across from me. The shadows hid most of his features but I could still spy his scarlet red orbs and black hair. The silver piercings that covered his body gleamed in the darkness of the cell. "Shut up Gajeel!" I snarled, a scowl appearing on my face. "It's their fault that we're here! I don't see why I should be nice or respect them!"

"You should. You almost got killed because of your big mouth!" The figure reminded, his red eyes narrowing at me.

"Umm… please don't fight…" a high-pitched voice whispered. "Gajeel, Natsu has been here longer than us… It's normal for him to be a little angry… "

I glanced at a girl in another cell. A torch hung on the wall beside her so I could easily make out her features. She had long blue hair that reached past her waist and dark brown eyes. She wore a small tan dress that was ripped slightly around the bottom. She was much smaller than Gajeel and I, about half our size. Anti-magic Shackles wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles, and patches of dirt covered her small body.

"Exactly!" I agreed, sitting up and crossing my tired legs.

"Only by a year…" Gajeel muttered quietly.

"Yeah, one long terrible year!" I added, raising the cool meat in my hand to my mouth, I sank my white teeth into it and started chewing. The meat didn't taste good at all since it was raw, but knowing that I had to eat it if I wanted to live, I tried enjoying the texture and the sour flavor of it.

A disgusted expression slowly made its way to Gajeel's face. "How can you eat that? The humans throw spoiled food at us like we're dogs, and you actually eat that shit? It's disgusting!"

"It may be disgusting…" I agreed, my mouth full of the chewed sour meat. I swallowed and continued. "And it does hurt my pride a bit, but unlike you two, I can't eat metal or air, so I have to eat this if I want to survive in this hell. Besides, I plan on getting out of here!"

"Oh really?" Gajeel retorted. "And how are you going to do that? Your plan to tunnel out of here already backfired! Sometimes I wonder if all that fire melted your brain, Natsu."

I allowed a low growl to rumble in my throat as I narrowed my onyx eyes once again at Gajeel. "SHUT UP!"

"Don't fight!" The small girl repeated pleadingly. "I'm sure Natsu will come up with a plan to get us out of here, just have a little faith, Gajeel!" She added, hope flaring in her brown eyes.

I nodded thankfully at the girl, a small smile stretching across my face.

"Come on Wendy! Just look at him! Compared to his other ideas, the best one he had was when he suggested we should fly out of here!" Gajeel complained. He obviously didn't care that I was able to hear him.

A scowl quickly replaced my smile as I glared at Gajeel. "No its not! I had good ideas before!"

"Oh yeah? Name one!" Gajeel challenged, turning his crimson glare to me.

"Alright, how about when I…. no, I guess that wasn't a good plan… how about when I said… No, that backfired pretty quickly… Or… Nope…" I muttered, placing a dirty hand on my chin, trying to remember all my ideas from the last 17 years.

"Cat got your tongue?" Gajeel grinned, his red eyes gleaming in amusement.

"SHUT UP!" I ordered angrily. "LET ME THINK!"

"You don't think at all, flame breath!" Gajeel snorted.

"What did you call me, screw head?!" I asked, curling my lip in anger and staring at Gajeel.

"Flame breath!" He repeated.

"Steel head!"

"Lava brain!"

"Iron idiot!"

"Flaming moron!"

"I am rubber, you are glue, what goes on me bounces off and sticks on you!"

"Really? Wow, are you so stupid you can't come up with your own come back?"

"I'm rubber, Gajeel is glue!"

Before I could react a sharp piece of metal was thrown at my head, knocking me on the mossy stone ground. Another shiver found its way up my spine as a sharp pain stabbed my skull.

"HA! Take that!" Gajeel yelled, Triumph in his blood-red eyes.

"Oww…." I moaned as I raised my hand and rubbed the side of my head, feeling the large bump that was left from the attack. "That hurt, you bastard! Heck, I think that could have even killed me!" I scorned, sitting up.

'Kill…' I repeated in my mind and froze. 'That's it!' I quickly raised to my feet, ignoring the pain in my skull. Gajeel and Wendy looked at me with their brown and red eyes full of confusion.

"I have a plan on getting out of here!" I declared, a grin spreading across my face.

A long silence fell upon the room.

After what seemed like forever, Gajeel broke the silence.

"Here we go again."


	2. Chapter 2

_A Dragon's Heart_

Chapter 2

I scribbled on the paper with the golden feather pen, letting every line become part of a letter, every letter become part of a word, every word becoming part of a sentence, every sentence becoming a paragraph, every paragraph becoming part of a chapter and each chapter becoming part of a story. I continued writing, ideas flashing through my mind. However I knew I had to make some parts of the story wait, to make my story interesting. I raised my hand from the paper and tapped the bottom of my chin with the feather pen, nearly causing myself to burst into laughter because of it. Sure, I might fall off my chair laughing, but at least this helped me think of a new word.

The word 'said' would always be my enemy, so I would try and keep it out of my story and use words like 'reply', 'responded', 'asked', and more words like that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I swept my chocolate eyes from my paper and glanced at the small white double doors that lead out of my room.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It is me, your highness." A familiar voice spoke on the other side of the door. "Dinner has been served."  
Immediately recognizing the voice of one of the servants of the castle, I shot out of my chair and hurried to the door. My stomach howled for food as I reached for the golden latch and opened the door. A tall man with gray hair and a black suit stood in front of me.

I smiled warmly to the man and curtsied before speaking. "Thank you for informing me."

The servant bowed before turning around and walking down the hall. I followed the servant without protest, staring at the columns that reached towards the white ceiling like towers. The floor was made of white marble with blue designs that seemed to look like a star with six points instead of five. The servant stopped in front of large double doors and raised his hand to grab a silver latch. Turning the latch, the man opened both of the doors with ease and waited patiently for me to walk inside.

I nodded 'thanks' to the man and walked inside the large room. The walls were a light brown while the floor was still made out of the same white marble. A long mahogany table stood in the middle of the room and a man with blonde hair and mustache sat on one end of the table, a golden crown resting on top of his head as he ate the food in front of him. A crimson cape hung on his back, complementing his features. I approached the seat that rested on the other side of the table. The same servant from before hurried to me and grabbed the seat, pulling it back so I could take my seat. I perched myself on the chair and looked at the man.

"Good evening father." I greeted, a forced smile creeping on my lips.

The man didn't look away from his food and ignored my call, acting like as if I wasn't even there. I waited for him to speak to me, but after a long silence he still hadn't looked up at me.

Father?" I repeated louder, disappointed he hadn't showed any sign that he was listening to me.

I allowed a long sigh to escape my lips and lowered my head to glance at the food on the plate in front of me. There was salad, potatoes, and a cooked fish on my plate, which I had no intention of eating anymore, since I had lost my appetite somehow. I stared at the glass that stood beside my plate. It was filled with a dark red liquid and the glass reflected my image slightly. I could see my golden hair that was tied in a bun at the back with a blue ribbon and my chocolate brown eyes. My eyes slowly travelled to my reflection's neck. My neck had an uncomfortable white lace around it and a blue ribbon that felt like it could choke me at any moment. Then I swept my brown eyes to my Dress. The blue dress I wore was very uncomfortable, however it didn't have a single speck of dust on it.

The double doors that led into the nearby hall swung open and I jumped. I tore my gaze from my meal and looked up to see a man with raven hair and deep blue eyes burst into the large room.

"King Jude!" the man called, running to the said man across from me and quickly bowing.

"What is it, fullbuster?" The King questioned. "Have you fed the prisoners yet?"

"Yes, my lord, But as I made my way over here I heard noises coming from the prisoner cells. After checking up on the prisoners, I discovered that they all are... well, transforming." The raven haired knight answered. "What should we do?!"

_'Transforming?_' I echoed in my mind.

The king let out a growl. "Do they know of an antidote, or anything that can stop the transformations?"

"Two of them seem to be in too much pain to answer my questions, but there is one who seems to know about an antidote. However, when I asked him about it he simply refused to speak to me. He said that he would only talk to you about these matters." Gray responded, narrowing his deep blue eyes slightly.

"Then take him to my throne room immediately." The king demanded, rising from his seat. "Oh, and Lucy?"

I raised my head as the King called my name.

"Lucy, I expect you to be in the throne room. As princess of Fiore, you need to witness situations such as these." King Jude quickly explained.

I slowly nodded. Fullbuster turned around and hurried out the door that he had slammed open, while the King turned and walked towards a different hallway, his scarlet red cape dragging behind him without any hesitation or complaint.

I let out a long sigh. 'Princess of Fiore... sure… I'm nothing other than a clone, a reflection, a splitting image of my mother's beauty. I am not known as "Lucy" alone, and my life is not my own but my kingdom's. I will never be able to choose what I do, I never have, and never will.'

I sighed again, rising from my seat. I turned around and walked towards the hallway that led to the throne room.

"Miss Lucy, aren't you going to eat your dinner?" A voice asked.

I turned around to glance at the servant who was waiting beside the table. "No. Thank you for the meal, but I don't feel like eating tonight, Sabastian." I simply replied.

"Understood, Miss Lucy." The servant nodded before hurrying to clean the table.

Turning around again, I continued my small journey to the Throne room. I entered the hall that looked almost exactly the same as any other halls in the castle. I had always imagined that I would walk through this castle with my mother when I was younger, however it hurt to know that I would never even have the chance. I turned my attention to the double door ahead and took in a large breath. Placing my small hands on the wooden doors, I slowly opened them and entered the throne room. There was a long red rug that led from the front door of the castle to the thrones. My father sat at the large golden throne that rested in between the two smaller, silver thrones. The floor was made of light brown marble and the walls were as white as snow.

The doors closed themselves behind me as I approached the smallest silver throne and perched myself at the king's throne, on the northern end of the grand room. I glanced up at my father "Father, what's so special about these... prisoners? What do you mean by them 'transforming'?" I questioned.

King Jude let out a long sigh and raised his hand to his chin, like as if he was considering if he should answer or not. "They are hybrids." My father finally answered after a long silence.

"Hybrids?!" I echoed, staring at him disbelievingly. "Does that mean that they are half human and half creature?"

The King nodded and aimed his cold brown eyes at me like as if the answer was obvious.

I jumped when I could hear footsteps approaching the large brown double doors. I stared at the doors and held my breath, expecting a creature that would look like a mistake by nature to burst into the room.

The doors opened and Full buster walked inside, chains wrapped around his wrists.

Then I saw it.

I saw that creature.

But it was not what I was expecting.

A man with spiky pink hair that pointed to all directions followed Fullbuster. He wore white pants that were slightly torn nearby his ankles and a silver scarf that appeared to be made out of a certain material that I didn't recognize. His right arm and chest was rash-red and his muscles could be seen under his skin. His wrists, neck, and ankles were wrapped in Anti-magic shackles. Three more Knights in armor followed the pinkette, each knight wielding a spear. All five men stopped in front of the King and I and the knights got on a single knee and bowed. The shirtless pinkette just rolled his onyx eyes and stared at the King. His obsidian eyes focused on the king.

"King Jude." the pink haired man greeted flatly.

"Prisoner." the King greeted back. "You seem well." the King stated suspiciously.

"Yeah well I guess I'm better than the others at the moment," the prisoner growled, an edge to his tone. "But if you really want to, then you can go see Wendy and Gajeel who are laying on the ground, yelling in pain if you'd like, your... highness."

"I'll pass." My father stated calmly, narrowing his brown eyes. "Tell me, why aren't you transforming as fast as those two?

"Well, let's see..." The hybrid nodded his head from side to side, showing his canine teeth as a playful grin spread across his face. "Well, for one, I'm much stronger than Wendy and metalhead, and I'm also the oldest, so if I had to guess then I think that's why. Is that all you really want to know, Jude?"

"You know that's not everything I want to know, Dragneel." King Jude hissed, irritation seeping into his voice.

The hybrid glared at the king, narrowing his onyx eyes and letting a bit of fire surround his hands.

As soon as some fire had spread around his hands the Anti-magic shackles that were wrapped around him glowed green. Dragneel fell to his knees, closing his eyes shut and his face twisted in pain until the shackles that were covered in black words of a different language faded.

Nearly an entire minute passed before the hybrid opened his eyes to glare at the king, raising his head and his onyx eyes flaring slightly. "Then what do you want to know…?"

I watched the scene in front of me unfold, wandering what the men in front of me were about to say. I stared at the hybrid, fascinated. Usually when facing the king, most people would be trembling in fear, terrified of the king, however this hybrid seemed cool, calm and collected.

"Yes," King Jude began. "You were temporarily released to inform us of a cure, an antidote, anything to stop the transformation.

"Ah, yes," the Hybrid continued, distracted. "I have been released, after all these years of being trapped in that stone cage," They hybrid glanced down at his feet and grinned. "And I finally have the chance to stretch my aching legs. Oh, but it probably won't last long. After I tell you everything you need to know, you'll just send me back into that prison cell, where I had already spent seventeen years.

"Seventeen years?!" I exclaimed, whipping my head around to face my father.

"Lucy, be silent." My father ordered.

"But Father, that's ridiculous!" I raised my voice, narrowing my chocolate eyes.

The pink haired man looked at me, shock in his onyx eyes like as if he never noticed me standing there before.

"You kept an innocent person locked up in a jail cell for seventeen entire years!" I continued, stomping my foot against the ground.

"Lucy, don't speak when you don't know the circumstances." The king growled sharply, turning to me with fierce eyes. I felt a small wave of fear and shrunk back.

"HEY!" Dragneel snarled, finally annoyed. "Don't talk to her like that, you bastard!"

"Dragneel, that's not your problem!" Fullbuster growled.

"It's Natsu! Not Dragneel! Na-tsu!" The hybrid hissed at Fullbuster. "You know that, Gray!"

The king glared at Natsu for a long moment, Natsu glared at the guy with anger flaring in his eyes like a flame and his canine teeth clenched.

"Take the reptile back to his cell." The king ordered, not taking his glare off the hybrid.

A smirk spread across Gray's face as he pulled Natsu to his feet. The guards started dragging him backwards. Natsu looked at me, with pleading onyx eyes.

"Father, No-" I began, rising from my seat and holding my hands on top of my chest.

But a loud yell cut me off.

The shackles and chains around Natsu were glowing a light green as Natsu yelled in pain. Sweat dripped down Natsu's face as his body erupted in flames. His skin became rash red like his arm and chest and I could see small scales grow on his body. The shackles and chains cracked and shattered like glass as Natsu fell hard on his knees. Dragneel's fingernails grew and became dirty yellow, making them look like claws. His teeth became even sharper and longer, looking more like wolf's than a human. The scales started to bubble like boiling water before falling off and evaporating.

I covered my mouth and stared at him in horror. 'This isn't a joke! He is in real pain!' Even Gray Fullbuster and my father, King Jude, were speechless, their deep blue and brown eyes filled with the same terror that my eyes were now filled with.

Natsu allowed another loud painful yell to escape from his mouth. I couldn't stand his painful screams, it felt like my ears were bleeding! Finally the burning flames died out and his skin returned to its normal color, his fangs and claws turned back into canine teeth and regular fingernails. Natsu let out hard, rasp breaths, then before he finally collapsed.

Natsu then became completely still.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Elloes, I am BlueRainStorm. I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! Their like money to me! ^. ^ Unfortunately I have to go to a survival X camp for air cadets so I won't be able to post on the weekend. At camp I shall continue to write my book though [I write my books on paper before I write it on the computer, just so I know what's going on] and yeah, I believe that's it!**

**Anyways, I am proud to present to you "A Dragon's Heart Chapter 3"**

**Enjoy!)**

_A Dragon's Heart_

Chapter 3

[Natsu's POV]

I didn't expect to wake up.

I thought after my explosion of magic the king would've either had me executed or something.

Yet here I was, still breathing and alive. It shocked me when I opened my eyes and realized that I was still lying down in the throne room. I was laying on my back and could hear King Jude and Gray having a conversation as I felt something pasty being rubbed against my skin. That pasty thing smelt like the same thing that would be the baby of a skunk and a stinkbug.

I looked up and my gaze met with chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was the color of sunshine and she smelt like lavender and roses. She wore a blue dress and her golden hair was in a bun at the back of her shiny golden hair. She wore a white lace and a blue ribbon around her neck too.

But I couldn't stop looking at her chocolate eyes. What was so damn amazing about them!? "Careful." I warned, breaking the silence. "I might bite you know."

"I'm not afraid of you." She stated firmly.

I could feel a slight twinge of amusement and flashed her a toothy grin. "Oh, so you're the brave little princess, huh?"

"No, but you should try looking to your right." she gestured to my right as she spoke.

I followed the gesture and growled. There was another male who was tall and dressed in a suit, his brown hair messier than my salmon hair. Behind his azure glasses were narrowed eyes.

I smelt the air, taking in his cat like scent. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in. Oh wait, that _is_ the cat!" I grinned.

A low growl rumbled in his throat and he clenched his sharp teeth together.

"Loke, don't be mean!" Lucy called.

I could already tell this oversized kitten was gonna be a pain.

"Lucy, I'm just trying to protect you. Who knows what this over grown lizard might do?" The said man stated.

"Hey!" I snarled, narrowing my eyes. "You wanna fight, mouse brain!?"

"Please, you're in no condition to fight in your current state match brains." Loke reminded, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Loke, don't start." Lucy ordered, narrowing her eyes slightly, her voice sounding a bit annoyed.

"But-"

"I _said_ 'don't start'" Lucy repeated, not turning to meet his gaze.

Loke seethed in the spot and I swept my onyx eyes over to Gray Fullbuster and King Jude.

"...condition is worsening!" Gray was saying. I smiled to myself. Wendy was keeping it up, and finally screwhead was doing _something _right!

"But why should we trust this Hybrid?" The king countered, seeping his angry gaze to me.

I merely lifted my arm and waved back and smiled playfully.

"Because he is the only one who can tell us of a cure, King Jude!" Gray answered. "If we don't trust him than the entire kingdom could be in danger!"

"But if he's lying then him and the other hybrids might break free!" The King reminded, suspicion in his voice.

"Ya know…" I interrupted their conversation. "It's funny how you humans think us dragons are the stupid ones… but you might as well give up now. This ain't a fight you can win. If Wendy, Gajeel or I die then you can expect those twins of Weisslogia and Skadrum to throw a fit and come get ya. You're like an insect to them, just waiting to be crushed under their feet! So I suggest you either find a cure or set us free." I grinned. "Just some friendly advice."

"No." the king answered after a pause. Gray looked surprised, heck, even his jaw dropped! I would have laughed my head off if I wasn't shocked too!

"But si-"

"That is my final answer, Fullbuster." The King declared, rising from his throne. Lucy gently pulled me out of the way as the King walked down the path. The guards opened the doors for the King as he left. I grinded my sharp canine teeth together, trying my best to stay still instead of running to the King and lighting him on fire.

"Time to go Dragneel." Gray growled, pulling me to my feet. Gray turned his back and headed towards the double doors. I slowly smiled behind him, my wrists clattering in the now broken shackles.

**(A/N: about five or ten minutes later)**

'Damn it!' I yelled to myself in my head. 'I messed up! I didn't have enough leverage on the King besides Weisslogia and Skiadrum's brats!' I lied back against the stone wall in the jail cell. 'King Jude is just a heartless bastard! Talking to his own daughter like that and keeping us locked in here! ... At least his daughter was nice... She looked a bit surprised when she first saw me but then when I fainted she had taken care of me. Also, she did look kinda nice… with those chocolate brown eyes and her sunshine hair... I guess she's not too ba- whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! HOLD ON A SECOND, NATSU!' I shook my head, narrowing my eyes.

'Human?! Nice!? Who took away your chance of actually seeing the world!? Who killed Igneel!? Who imprisoned you here, Natsu?!' I screamed in my mind. 'Humans did!'

"-AH!" Wendy screamed. She must have lost it again.

"Wend-" I began as I spun around, expecting to see her on the ground still transforming. I wasn't expecting to see a blue-haired stranger hold her by the neck.

Wendy struggled for breath, her brown eyes closed and her face twisted in pain.

"Who are you?!" I shouted, gripping the bars. "What are you doing to Wendy!?"

The blue haired man didn't answer. He looked at me with determined eyes, turning slightly towards me. He had a collecting of markings around his right brown eye and white and black clothes. I turned to Gajeel but he was slumped against the stone wall, unconscious.

"What did you do to Gajeel!?" I demanded angrily.

The man still didn't answer me. He swept his gaze back to Wendy as her struggles turned feeble and her eyes closed shut.

"Answer my damn question! Look, if you want to fight then come at me, I'll knock you into next week!" I challenged angrily, tightening my grip around the bars.

He sighed, disappointed before raising his open hand towards me as a black aurora surrounded it.

Before I knew what was happening, a bar in front of me exploded, the force knocking me against a wall. The stone wall broke a bit, making chips of stone fall to the ground as I released a loud painful yell. I fell limply to the ground, and tried to regain my breath.

He turned towards the stairs and slowly approached them, carrying Wendy in his hand. I dragged myself to my feet, anger, pain and hate filling inside me like it did almost every day I woke up, but these feelings seemed a bit stronger for some reason, making me even more determined to find out who the heck this guy was and force him to let go of Wendy.

"Get back here…" I ordered angrily. I moved towards the bar that had exploded and squeezed through, freeing myself from that cramped cell. "And let go of Wendy!" I shouted as loud as I could, pushing myself forward and breaking in a run. Fire surrounded my hands as I chased the unknown man.

The stranger climbed up the stone stairs and ran down the halls, turning left and right, trying to confuse me and shake me off. He could keep on trying but as long as he had a scent I wouldn't lose this bastard.

Finally the man stopped outside of small double doors, and turned to face me,

"Who the hell are you, and why do you want Wendy!?" I shouted, my teeth clenched together as I ran towards him.

The stranger remained quiet for a moment before finally speaking. "Jellal."

"What...? The hell does that mean?!" I snarled, narrowing my obsidian eyes further.

He ignored my question and put his hand on the door and ran inside the room.

"Get back here!" I yelled, storming inside. The room was dark, pitch black and I could barely see my own hand in front of my face. I ran around the room, feeling the walls for something and quickly found a set of curtains. I drew them back and moonlight flooded the room. Guards filled up at the doorway with magic guns and spears, all of them aimed directly at me.

"Freeze, Dragneel!" Gray commanded, his ice make-Sword appeared for action, ready to kill me on the spot and cause my scarlet blood to splatter on the ground.

I turned my hands into fists and narrowed my onyx eyes. I slowly raised my hands in surrender and watched as a grin spread across Gray's face. But before he could say a word, I quickly grabbed the person nearest to me and heard a small gasp escape their lips as I did. I spun around to face the window and jumped out, feeling a rush of victory. Luckily the window was open so I leapt out harmlessly besides the blurs of magic and the spears that flew by me. I grinned and pushed the figure away a bit to take a good look at the knight's terrified face. They weren't facing me but I could still recognize who the person I grabbed was. My grin faded in an instant.

'Oh crap!' I thought.

_I had just kidnapped Princess Lucy Heartfillia._

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Anyways, thank you for reading chapter three of my book, it makes me so happy to read your reviews! Your reviews are my life, I live for them! So you better review! You don't want me to die, do you?**

…

**Do you? 0.o )**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: ALRIGHTY GUYS! CHAPTER 4! I hope you like my book so far! Now there are a few things I failed to mention last chapter…**

**First of all, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I knew you guys didn't want me to die! ^.^ The more reviews I get, the faster I work!**

**Second of all, I DO NOT own Fairy tail or any character in here! I wish I did, because if I did then I would of made Natsu and Lucy kiss already! Also I wouldn't let Natsu blush when he is around Lissania!**

**Now there was something else I had to mention… It's the most important but I can't place my finger on it… I kid u not, it's seriously important… like REALLY important… Like Ima kill myself soon important… Eh, idk. Wish I did… **

**Damn my bad memory. Anyways, sorry for this long author's note, now without further ado I give y'all Chapter 4 of A Dragon's Heart!)**

_A Dragon's Heart_

Chapter 4

[Lucy's POV]

I opened my chocolate eyes as I heard footsteps approach my room. I sat up from my bed as the small double doors flung open and two figures ran in. Behind the figures was a large crowd of guards who were dashing to my room. 'What the heck is going on!?' I asked myself in my mind as I threw my blue blankets off. I heard the sound of shuffling on my right side as the crowd of guards barged into my room.

I stood up and looked at guards in both confusion and shock. I honestly had no idea or any clues whatsoever as to why people were charging into my room at this hour. It was almost midnight for crying out loud!

My blue curtains were pulled to the side and moonlight filled the room and shone directly on the guards. A dark figure stood by the window, it was still too dark to make out his features.

I looked at Gray and gasped when I saw the ice-make weapon in his hand. I knew that if Gray was like that then I would be hearing loud screams any moment now. I quickly raised my hand to cover my ears to prepare myself and shut my eyes closed, not wanting to see the sticky scarlet blood.  
A short moment passed and I didn't hear nor did I see anything, but I felt something wrap itself around my waist followed by something lightly stabbing my body. I gasped in surprise by the sudden attack and moved my hands from my ears to my mouth to stifle a startled scream. Whatever was around my waist grew larger and covered my whole body.

Finding the courage to open my eyes, I saw something that appeared to be large brown rope wrapped around me. The rope seemed to split into five different ends, however after a quick moment of thinking I realized that what surrounded me didn't appear to be rope at all and felt more like fingernails. For some reason the large fingernails were pointed at the end and seemed to work like knives, but they were slightly curved. I soon recognized that these fingernails were actually claws, and if I'm right, they belong to a large creature by the looks of it.

I followed the claws with my eyes and saw that the claws came from what seemed to be a giant hand that was covered in blood. I gasped and prepared to scream but I stopped myself when I saw that the hand wasn't covered in blood, but in crimson scales that spread across the creature's skin like small shining diamonds. The palm of the hand were a lighter shade than the creature's long arm.

I swept my chocolate brown gaze from the creature's hand and arm to its back. Small spikes were lined up on the center of the creature's red back and two large black wings that resembled a bat's were on both sides of the dark pink spikes. The dark wings were spread out, barely visible against the dark sky and I was sure it would be impossible to see them without the scarlet spines.

I froze as a shiver crept up my spine. Wings. The wings were flapping. Which would mean…

I tried glancing over the brown claws. I placed my hands in front of my mouth again to stifle yet another scream. I was FAR away from the ground, I was closer to the sky than I had ever thought I would be! I was so high that I made the dark clouds in the night sky jealous!

I panicked on the spot, trying to escape this creature's grasp even though I know I would just fall and splatter on the ground. After a moment of struggling I finally gave up, I didn't want to kiss the ground THAT badly anyways. I brought my attention back to the creature and jumped when I saw a giant cobra hanging from it, but I quickly realized that what I was seeing was not a cobra but a long tail. The tail was long, red, and scaly like almost everything else on the creature. It had golden scales sticking out from the sides of the tips of the tail, which seemed to be steering the creature in the air. Small dark pink spikes traced up the tail and followed up it to make the spikes on its back.

Following the spikes I noticed that they led up the creature's long neck. The back of its neck was red like the rest of its body but the front of the neck seemed silver and reflected the moonlight like as if it were a mirror. On top of the neck was a large bulky head that was covered in the same red scales. I couldn't see the creature's eyes or any of its other features however.

A wave of fear washed over me as I realized my situation. I was in my room a moment ago, and now I was in the air with a giant beast, a demon, which was most likely taking me back to wherever it came from to eat me up like thanks giving dinner.  
I finally allowed a loud terrified scream to escape my mouth. The creature flinched as I screamed and it raised its large hand to hold me in front of its face and look at me. I noticed it's facial features for the first time. It's nose was red and long, about the size of one of it's claws. On top of it's head stood two long brown horns that were slightly curved but not much. The dark pink spikes from it's back and tail halted on top of it's head in between the two horns. It's eye was a glowing yellow and it's pupils were the color of obsidian and was a skinny black slit.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" The deep voice teased. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"YOU CAN TALK!?" I inquired. Now I was more curious than I was scared.

The creature let out a snort. "Of course I can talk! Who do you think I am!?"

"I don't know! Why don't you just tell me who… and what you are?!" I asked, impatient.

"Aw, how rude! You don't remember who I am? I'm hurt princess, I really am!" The creature told me, moving its hand back a little so I could see a familiar toothy grin spread across its face.

Finally, a memory flooded through my mind and I gasped. 'What? It can't be…' I spoke the last word out loud. "NATSU?!"

The creature's grin became wider and its deep voice rumbled again. "Heh, your not as dumb as you look, your highness."

"Do you REALLY have to tease me NOW?!" I snarled the question, narrowing my eyes and looking at him straight in the eye.

"I don't have to, but if I did then that would ruin all the fun!" The creature who claimed to be Natsu stated, a surprisingly light chuckle escaping it's lips.

"Wow, not only did your height grow but so did your attitude!" I yelled at him, earning a glare from the monster. I smirked at him before gasping again. "Wait, are you kidnapping me?! We have to go back! Natsu, turn around!"

Natsu glared at me with his glowing yellow eyes, his pupil was barely visible now. "I kidnapped you by accident! I didn't try to, ok?!"

"HOW do you kidnap somebody by accident?!" I hissed loudly.

"I didn't know it was you, honest! The room was too dark and the guards were after me so I grabbed the person closest to me to take as a hostage and that person was… well it was you!" Natsu explained.

"Alright, fine, I forgive you!" I growled. "Now take me home!"

"No." He replied flatly.

"No?!" I echoed, anger seeping into my voice.

"No." He repeated.

"Take me home, NOW!" I ordered.

"Sorry 'princess'!" Natsu growled angrily and I flinched at his tone of voice. No one had spoken to me like that before so I was a little startled. "But you're not going back home for a while. If I DO go back then they will probably attack us before we even land, so both of us might get hurt or even killed! Besides, I don't plan on going back just to be locked up again, so excuuuuuuuse me princess, if I don't want to go back!"

"Then put me down, I'll walk there if I have to!" I demanded.

"Nope! Can't let you do that either!" His deep voice rumbled. "If this was a normal situation than I could care less if you died in the woods, but it's not a normal situation, I might need you!"

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, angrily.

Another large grin spread across Natsu's face, but this time it looked evil. "Ok, your highness." He obeyed, opening his hand and allowing me to fall.

In an instant I found myself free-falling. The ground was rushing towards me, waiting to greet me. I glanced at the forest clearing below with my wide chocolate eyes. A wave of fear washed over me. "NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed, shutting my eyes closed.

Then there was a long silence.

'A-am I d-dead?' I asked myself after a short moment. I opened my left eyes and stared at the ground that was only 8 inches away from my face, but it wasn't rushing towards me anymore. I stayed completely still and realized something scaly was wrapped around my ankle. I was gently lowered to the ground and once I felt it with my hands, the scales around my ankle slowly unwrapped itself. I sat up on the ground and looked up at Natsu, that same, stupid grin on his face.

"Natsu, you jerk!" I screamed, frustrated.

"You wanted me to let you down, so I did." Natsu chuckled lightly.

"You… I COULD OF DIED, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed louder.

"Hey, who you calling an idiot!? I was trying to do what was best for us! If you would just-"Natsu stopped mid-sentence.

Even though he was about half the size of a mountain, I know he could see the tears streaming down my face.

I could still feel the fear of falling and dying, causing me to tremble. 'I thought I was going to die… I thought that it was all going to end…' I said to myself in my mind. "You bastard…" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

I looked up to see a guilty expression on the crimson creature's face.

Neither one of us spoke for a moment, until Natsu broke the silence with a long sigh. "It's still night, and we're not going to get anywhere when it's this dark. We should get some sleep." Natsu looked up at the night sky, the moon wasn't in sight but the stars were scattered across the blue sky.

I watched as Natsu slowly crouched and lied down. He didn't seem too used to his new form yet. He folded his snow white wings and after a few seconds I could hear his steady breathing as he drifted into sleep.

I hesitantly lied down on the grass, knowing that I could run now but I was simply too tired, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get far. The crimson beast would probably wake up and catch me in no time anyways.

'Besides, he said he might need me… I don't know what, but I am curious as to what he needs me for…' I thought. 'maybe I'll ask him about it tomorrow morning.'

I looked up at the night sky once again before closing my eyes.

'What's going to happen now?' I asked myself.

But before I could answer my question, I had drifted into a dreamless slumber.

**(A/N: DANG IT! I am so frustrated, I still can't remember! D: **

**Maybe I will in the next chap… :c anyways, so I was watching some fairytail today and I was so happy when I saw Edola Natsu. He was so cool in that car, he was too awesome! I was all like "Whoa, dis guy 'ere is more of a bad ass than our Natsu!" but then when he got out of the car I was like "….. cute but pathetic. /).- *facepalm*"**

**Anyways, I suppose I'll see you guys next chapter! And what do you think of the cover?! :D**

**Oh, but before I leave, why don't you guys leave a review! Go on, just click that small box at the bottom and type up what you think of this story!**

**Go on!  
I'm waiting!  
Did you do it?**

**No? It's okay, I can wait.**

**You leave a review yet? **

**Thank you! ^.^ )**


	5. Chapter 5

**(mow mow meow mow mow. :3 How is it going guys? This is BlueRainStorm bringing you Chapter 5 of-**

**Natsu: Stop introducing the chapter and just get started already!**

**Blue: Yeah, but I-**

**Lucy: Yeah! I want to know what the heck Natsu needs me for! :c**

**Blue: Alright, I was just-**

**Natsu: I just need you for something! I can't tell you yet, that would spoil later chapters for everyone!  
Blue: He is ri-**

**Lucy: pfft, SO!? **

**Natsu: SO!? Blue will murder me!  
Blue: I would never do that my belo-**

**Gray: He's right. Blue would use the breadsticks.**

**Natsu: Oh god not the breadsticks!**

**Blue: CAN'T I GO ONE MINUTE WITHOUT BEING INTERUPTED!? PLE-**

**Lucy: What's "the breadsticks"**

**Blue: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF…. *Grabs a frying pan*)**

_A Dragon's Heart_

Chapter 5

[Natsu's POV]

My large crimson nose twitched. I slowly raised my giant head and opened my eyes, blinking the tiredness I felt away from them. I could smell something. Actually, I couldn't that is. I glanced around the clearing, feeling a wave of anger.

The familiar blonde princess was nowhere to be seen.

"You little...!" I growled quietly, rising to my large feet. I scanned the large forest, not seeing an end to it. A large growl rumbled in my throat as I crouched to the ground, my stomech brushing against the soft green grass. After a single thought, I felt myself shrink and I could see my brown claws turning back into fingernails. I felt my neck shrink and my wings shrink too until they were completely gone, the bone turning to a human's shoulder blades. The silver scales on my neck just shrunk and became seperate from my body like as if I had just shed my skin, turning into my silver scarf. My tail shrinked until it disappeared and my horns shrinked and changed color, moving to the sides of my face and transforming into my human ears. I blinked and I knew my eyes changed from yellow to onyx. The pink spikes along my head and neck changed to form my salmon hair and I could see my nose shrink. Finally, the crimson scales that covered my body fell off an evaporated like water. I got off my hands and knees and stood on my two legs.

'Damn princess.' I snarled in my mind, turning around on one foot and walking away from the clearing. 'I tell her I might need her and she decides to run away and head back to her castle! It's like a game of cat a mouse!' I pushed a bush out of the way to clear the path as I walked. 'That's right, go ahead, run back to your little castle, but I'll catch ya either way! As soon as I don't need you you can go back to your castle, marry a knight, live your little princess fairytale and live happily ever after!' I continued like as if the blonde could hear me telepathically.

I paused when I heard someone singing. **(A/N: I know, singing=cliché, you don't need to tell me twice) **Bringing my attention away from my thoughts and towards the owner of the song, I stared at the princess for a moment as she sat beside a river. I had to admit, her singing was pretty... scratch that, she sounded like an angel for crying out loud! Her singing was enough to make me drift into sleep.

It would if I wasn't angry at her that is.

"FOUND YOU!" I yelled loudly, making the princess jump and let out a surprised shriek as she lost her balance and fell into the river causing a large splash.

I stared at the princess for a moment before bursting into laughter, throwing my head back and making my salmon hair sway a bit as I held my gut like as if my life depended on it.

Lucy sat up in the shallow water, her dress was completely drenched and was sticking to her sides like a cat would if it got wet. Her hair had begun undone somehow, and hung limply on her head. Lucy's brown eyes were narrowed at me, trying to threaten me but the black and white fish that flopped on top of her head ruined the act.

"What's so funny?!" The royal princess demanded, her voice had an annoyed tone to it.

"You!" I answered between breaths, raising a hand to point a finger at her. The answer was pretty obvious. I mean, she tripped, fell into the water, and now she has a fish on top of her head.

"Shut up!" The blonde ordered, grabbing the small fish with her right hand before picking herself up and standing on her feet. Lucy threw the fish onto land, a look of disgust plastered on her face.

My laughter finally died down and I wiped a tear away from my eye. "Haven't laughed like that in years!" I released a long breath, making sure I had gotten everything out of my system. "I was getting a little worried back there princess, I thought I would have to track you down and drag you back." I planted my hands on my hips and looked around the clearing. "So, what is the royal princess doing here?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this," Lucy began, sarcasm in her voice. "But some fire-breathing dragon hybrid was a prisoner of my castle. Even though he wasn't the brightest he still managed to somehow kidnap me and-"

"You know what I meant." I growled, shooting a glare at her, who just smirked in response. "I meant what are you doing here next to a river when you should of stayed near me!"

"Getting food." Lucy answered, gesturing to the black and white fish on the ground. Next to the fish was a tree stump with two blue fish on it.

"Oh." I exclaimed, looking at the fish. My stomach howled as I caught the scent of it, my mouth watered as I stared at it and my brain said "food" over and over again. I never actually had any fish before but I heard fish was delicious. "So one of these are mine, right?"

"No." Lucy replied, crossing her arms around her large chest and shooting a glare at me,

"COME ON, PLEASE?! It looks so tasty, and all I had to eat since I hatched was spoiled meat!" I asked… no, begged, looking at Lucy pleadingly.

"No." Lucy repeated again, her tone not showing any change.

'Going to have to pull out the big guns.' I thought. 'This always worked on Wendy.' I lowered my head a bit and looked up at Lucy, looking up at her a bit. I was giving her the puppy dog eyes, or the drawkling eyes as I liked to call it.

Lucy's gaze softened immediately as she turned her head to look the other way. "Fine." Lucy approved as I felt an immense amount of joy.

I pumped my fist into the air before dashing towards the fish. I grabbed the one closest to me (the one on the ground) and immediately shoved it in my mouth, biting down on the fish with my sharp teeth. I savored the taste before swallowing, getting rid of a small fraction of my hunger. I raised my arm and wiped any remains away from my mouth before looking at one of the blue fish. "Let's see if this tastes better cooked!" I suggested, igniting my hand and letting colorful flames dance around it as I reached for a blue fish. After a brief second I let the flames vanish, turning the fish into a light brown color and shoving it in my mouth.

I grinned before reaching for the last fish, cooking it again and making it approach my mouth, but before I was able to take a bite something snatched the fish away from me and I bit down on my own hand.

Hard.

I quickly tore my hand away from my mouth and let out a small yelp of pain. I scanned the area for the fish and saw Lucy taking a bite out of it. "Hey! That's mine!" I hissed, narrowing my obsidian eyes at the girl.

"Not anymore!" She sang, swallowing before taking another bite.

"But I cooked it!" I complained, taking a step towards her. "It practically has my name on it!"  
"So?!" Lucy growled. "I got it, it belongs to me!"

"No, it's mine!" I denied, a growl rumbling in my throat.

"Nope!" Lucy argued, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes even further.

"Yeah!"

"Wrong!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"  
"Yep!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!" I shouted before realizing what I just said. I stared at her, dumbfounded. Lucy just smirked before taking another bite out of the fish. I instantly face-palmed myself.

"Even you agree with me." Lucy stated, swallowing and holding the fish in front of her face with pride.

"That's not playing fair!" I growled, clenching my canine teeth together.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sure it's not." Lucy finished her fish before looking down at her clothes. "Ugh, my dress and hair is a mess!"

'No, you don't say!' I thought sarcastically but fought against the urge of saying it out loud.

Lucy sighed and shook her head in disapproval before reaching into a pocket in her dress and pulling out a key chain. Multiple golden and silver keys hanged limply. She grabbed a golden key with pink markings on it. "Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

In no more than a few seconds, another girl appeared. She wore a maid's outfit and a white headband in her pink hair. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and she wore shackles on her wrists. The pink haired maid turned to Lucy, placing a hand on her stomach and bowing.

"Is it time for punishment?" The pink haired woman asked.

'_Punishment?!'_ I echoed in my mind. 'Does Lucy actually punish this girl!?' An image of Lucy and the pink haired girl appeared in my mind. The girl looked at Lucy terrified as Lucy held a whip in her hands, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. I quickly wiped the image away from my mind.

"Wha- NO!" Lucy yelled. "Didn't I tell you to stop talking about punishments, Virgo!?"

"My apologies, master." The said woman apologized, bowing again. "Is there something you need me for?"

"Yes." Lucy answered. She pointed at her soaked blue dress. "Can you please get me some new clothes? As you can see my dress is all soaked. Get me something I can travel in please, something I won't trip on." Lucy placed a finger on her chin before pointing at me. "Him too. He can't go around shirtless like that!"

Virgo bowed again, placing a hand on her stomach. "Of course princess." and with that comment, Virgo twirled around and a small cloud of dust appeared around her, hiding her. In a moment the dust cleared and a large gaping hole took Virgo's place. I slowly edged towards the hole and looked down. It was a bottomless pit, it didn't look like it ended! 'How could someone dig something this deep so fast?!' I wondered.

"Um, Lucy, who is that?" I inquired.

"Virgo." Lucy answered. "She's one of my celestial spirits."

I tilted my head, confused. "Celestial spirit?" I echoed.

Lucy nodded. "I'm a celestial mage, which means I can summon spirits. There are two different types of spirits. One of them are from the constellations in the sky, like Aquarius, Leo, those kind of people. They have golden keys. The other spirits are just normal spirits, and they have silver keys!"

I nodded, understanding what she meant… partially. I didn't have any clue what a 'constellation' is, but I didn't want to seem as dense and stupid as Gajeel thought I was.

Virgo then jumped out of the hole, holding something black and white in her hands. The hole was filled with dirt as she landed beside Lucy. Virgo bowed, showing Lucy the clothes. "I'm sorry it took so long. Do you wish to punish me?"

"NO! I'm not gonna punish you, Virgo and I never will!" Lucy reassured, grabbing the black clothes and tossing them at me as Virgo muttered an apology.

I picked up what seemed to be a black long-sleeved shirt with golden trims.

"Put it on!" Lucy ordered, grabbing white and blue clothes and walking away.

"Put on this?" I asked, looking at the clothing.

"Yeah, don't you know how?" Lucy asked as she disappeared in the bushes.

"Of course I do!" I huffed, looking at the clothing.

"Shall I help him put it on?" Virgo asked, looking at the bush where Lucy was.

"Nah, I don't need no help from some stinkin' spirit." I muttered. "Especially one that looks like a human."

"How about you, princess?" Virgo offered, her expression didn't change.

"No, I'm already done!" Lucy answered, walking out of the bush wearing a white shirt with a large blue cross on it and a blue skirt. Lucy was putting a blue ribbon in her hair as she walked towards us, making a fishtail. "Even if I wasn't though I would deny the offer." Lucy muttered quietly before looking straight at me. "Anyways, Natsu put on the shirt!

I nodded and slipped on the long-sleeved shirt. It was comfortable, and I thought it looked good on me, however…

"Something should be missing…" I stated.

"Should be?" Lucy echoed.

I nodded and grabbed the right sleeve with my hand. In one, quick motion, I ripped the sleeve off, revealing my muscular arm. "That's better!" I approved.

"What did you do?!" Lucy hissed. "Virgo made that for you, how dare you ruin it?!"

"Ruin it?!" I repeated angrily. "I made it better!"

Virgo bowed again and then disappeared, an expression on her face told me that she did not want to witness a fight.

"You did not make it better!" Lucy continued. "You ruined your shirt! Now Virgo is going to have to get you a new one!"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. I took another mouthful of the cooked fish before speaking. "I just ripped off a sleeve! I wouldn't really call it ruined! Calm down, Luce."

"LUCE?!" Lucy echoed, anger seeping into her voice and her narrowed chocolate eyes were burning a hole through my head. "How dare you call me 'Luce'?! How dare you speak to me like we're friends?! I don't even know you!"

"You know my name, don't you?" I asked, crossing my arms behind my head bored and raising an eyebrow at her. "And of course we're not friends! We're more like… Brat and dragon!"

"More like Princess and idiot kidnapper…" Lucy muttered. Even though I heard her I decided to just clench my canine teeth together and ignore that insulting comment. "Why did you kidnap me anyways?"

I groaned in annoyance. "I told you! It was an accident! I was trying to grab a guard, not you!" Now I was starting to lose the little patience that I had left.

"Then I can just go now, right?"

"No, I might need you."

"What for?"

"Not telling."

"Tell me!"  
"You have to wait and see!"

"Alright then." Lucy growled, walking towards the tree stump and placing herself down, crossing her legs. She crossed her arms around her chest. "I'm not going anywhere with you, until you tell me what you might need me for."

"Oh really? So you're not going to get up and follow me like a good little princess?" I asked, returning her glare.

"Exactly! So tell me what you might need me for!" She grinned like as if she had won.

"And if I don't want to tell you?"

"Then I'm not leaving from this spot!"

I released a long sigh, while lifting my hand and letting it meet my forehead. "Alright princess, I didn't want to have to do this with you, but you leave me no choice." I lowered my hand and walked towards her.

"What are you-"I picked her up before she could finish. "WHOA, HEY!" She yelled as I swung her on my shoulder like a towel and held onto her legs so she couldn't kick me. "LET ME GO!" Lucy screamed, annoyed.

"Nope!" I answered, a playful grin spreading across my face.

"Let me down, NOW, Dragneel!" She hissed, angrily.

"Oh, so now we're calling each other by last names now, eh Heartfillia?" I asked before breaking into laughter.

Lucy let out a growl and reached for something on her waist. She pulled out the same key chain as before and raised a golden key into the air. "Open, Gate of the Golden-!"

I rolled my eyes, getting a bit annoyed, I allowed a mischievous grin to spread across my face. I threw Lucy into the air, startling her and causing the key chain and the golden key to fall from her grasp. I catched her and held her in the same position as before, her on my right shoulder and me holding her ankles with my left hand.

"NO!" Lucy screamed as I bent down to pick up her keys. "That's mine! Let go of them!" She hissed, pounding her small fists against my back.

"If you want, I can just melt them instead." I threatened, letting my grin turn into a small smirk.

Lucy kept on striking her fists furiously against her back, but I wasn't paying much attention to her now.

Why? Because a small blue creature was flying towards me.

"You two!" The creature called, a bit of anger in its high-pitched voice. "Stop making a loud noise, your scaring all the fish away!"

A small blue mass looked up at me, it had two large pointed ears on top of its head and a long white-tipped tail. It stared at me with large onyx eyes and it had whiskers on the sides of its face. The creature was covered with blue fur and there was a large patch of white fur on its stomach that reached its chest. It had lighter blue cheeks and a green backpack hanged on its back, tied with a ribbon around its neck.

"Sorry, but we're just having a bit of trouble." I muttered, gesturing to the princess on my shoulder.

"Who's talking?" Lucy called.

"Some blue cat." I answered, ignoring her dumbfounded expression. I turned my attention to the cat. "Sorry but what is a talking… cat with… wings… doing here?" I asked, staring at his white angel wings.

"Fishing!" He answered. His stomech growled immiediatly after he said the word. "Although I haven't gotten any... For the past five days…"

Five days, yikes.

"Well… if you want I guess you can come with us…" I suggested, scratching the back of my head with my free hand. "We can get you some food if you want."

The blue cat's ears immidiatly perked as he stared at us, tears welling up in his eyes. "R-really?!"

I nodded in response, thinking over my offer.

The blue cat's wings disappeared and he landed neatly on his hind paws. The cat started doing a small dance of joy. **(A/N: Picture the dance he would do in the first 48 episodes or so of Fairytail before commercial)** I chuckled lightly at the dance. Yep, this guy seemed pretty entertaining.

"Thank you!" The cat meowed, looking up at me. "Oh, guess I forgot to ask for your names!"

I grinned as I pointed my thumb towards myself. "Well I'm Natsu!" I then gestured to the angry blonde. "And this here is Lucy!"

"I can introduce myself, ya know." Lucy muttered upset.

"So what's your name?" I asked, curious, ignoring Lucy's comment.

The blue cat stared at me before turning his gaze to the ground, sadly. "I don't have one…"

'Why does he sound so depressed?' I wondered, scratching the back of my neck with my left hand, searching for an idea to make the cat happy. I grinned as I came up with an idea. "That won't do!" I announced. "We need to give you a name! Hmm… Let me think…"

"How about Alexander?" Lucy suggested.

"Nah, too long…" I disagreed.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"No, not very unique..." I mumbled in response. Finally my eyes lit up and I snapped my fingers. "Happy!"

"Happy?" Lucy and the blue cat echoed.

"Happy!" I repeated, enthusiastically.

"Isn't that too… plain?" Lucy asked.

"Look who's talking." I countered, a bit of edge to my voice.

Lucy pounded her fist against my back and I flinched, not expecting the attack.

"I like it!" The blue animal decided. "Call me Happy!" Then he started sniffling again.

'Oh great, I made him sad somehow.' I groaned in my mind.

Tears streamed down Happy's face, but he was smiling. He kept crying tears of joy. "T-Thank you!" Happy cried, jumping towards me and I caught him with my left arm. Happy perched himself on my arm and raised his blue arms to hug my neck. His short blue fur was tickling my neck and I stifled a chuckle. "Thank you for the fish and for the name!"

"Heh, no problem, Happy!" I grinned as he stopped hugging me.

"Can we get going now?" Lucy asked, impatient.

"Sure," I growled and started walking forwards. "I'm Natsu by the way. And THIS annoying little princess is Lucy!" I expected her fist to dig into my back this time, and it did.

"She's weird…" Happy whispered the comment to my ear and I nodded in agreement and we both started to chuckle lightly.

"I'm right here you know…" Lucy stated angrily.

Of course that small comment from Lucy caused us both to burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms. "It's insulting!"

"Nah, it's pretty funny!" I disagreed, still laughing. I smirked as Happy climbed onto my left shoulder.

"Oh, SURE it is, Pinky!" Lucy giggled a bit.

"It's not pink, it's salmon." I corrected, slightly annoyed.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's pink…" Happy protested, running his blue paw through my spiky hair and laughing.

"Whose side are you on?" I glared at Happy, raising an eyebrow at him.

"The winning side!" Happy answered teasingly.

"I'm disappointed Happy…" I sighed, acting depressed. "Changing sides over and over again? I guess I'll just have to eat all the fish I'm gonna catch tomorrow…" I shook my head, trying to repel a toothy grin from my face.

"FISH?!" Happy repeated, shocked.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I'll eat all those fish by myself… Just think, if I catch a hundred fish I'm going to have to eat it all before they go bad…"

There was a long silence until Happy finally broke it. "And Natsu is winning! Sorry Lucy!"  
I grinned. I had found Happy's weak spot.

'Fish.'

"Yeah, sorry Lucy!" I echoed teasingly.

"Wait, what?! No fair! You're bribing him!" Lucy shouted, annoyance seeping into her voice.

"Aw, don't be a poor sport, Princess!" I grinned.

"I-I'm not!" Lucy defended. "You're just being a cheater!"  
"You shouldn't call people that… It hurts their feelings!" I stated mockingly.

Then there was a long silence.

Until we all burst into laughter.

We didn't know WHAT we we're laughing about…

We were just…

Laughing.

We all continued to walk down the path, insulting each other without going too far, and laughing our heads off.

'I guess it was right to call Happy… "Happy".' I thought in my mind after insulting Lucy's hair.

'When he's around I feel…' I searched for the right word in my mind and chuckled when I finally found it.

'Well, I feel Happy.'

**(A/N: *Natsu, Gray, and Lucy are on the ground while Blue holds the frying pan like a baseball bat* I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! **

**Lucy: Wow, Geez, Thanks Natsu for being rough with the princess!**

**Happy: A weird princess that is.**

**Lucy: Shut it cat!**

**Natsu: I had to, you wouldn't move.**

**Lucy: Yeah yeah, just tell me what you need me for so I can get out of here!**

**Natsu: I can't. Luce I need you, that's all you need to know. I need you more than anyone else.**

**Lucy: *blush***

**Happy and Blue: She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes him!**

**Lucy: Shut up! .**

**Natsu: ?**

**Blue: Please Rate and Review! Also you guys should check out my mother's day special story! ^.^ Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Soon things are going to get different. Right Happy?!**

**Happy: Aye!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Blue, Happy, Gray and Lucy: Ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble-**

**Natsu: Rambling ain't gonna get us anywhere! Ya gonna present this chapter to everyone or what?!**

**Blue: If you would wait, I was getting to that!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Natsu: ... well?**

**Blue: Umm... Ramble. **

**Blue, Happy, Gray and Lucy: Ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble.**

_A Dragon's Heart_

Chapter 6

[Lucy's POV]

The sky was a bright orange by the time Natsu said "Let's stop for the night."

Natsu got on one knee and when I felt the ground under my feet I instantly stood up. A blue cat leaped off Natsu's left shoulder and landed on its hind legs and stood up like a human.

'Natsu was carrying me and this blue cat for hours?' I wondered, watching Natsu rise to his feet. 'For someone who sat in a prison cell for 17 years, he is pretty strong…'

Natsu shook his muscular, toned arms. He grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand and moved his right arm in a circular movement. He copied the same exercise for his left arm too. "Alright, I'll go get some firewood." He decided, walking towards an oak tree.

"Aren't you worried that the prisoner might escape?" Happy asked, pointing at me with his furry blue paw.

"I'm not the prisoner here, Dragneel is!" I growled, wiping off any dirt that may have gathered on my dress.

"Don't worry Happy!" Natsu responded as he stopped in front of the oak tree. "I don't plan on leaving her out of my sight!"

The skin on his right hand slowly turned into crimson scales. His fingernails grew and changed to a brownish color and Natsu's eyes glowed yellow. Natsu readied his claws and in one swift movement, he cut down the oak tree, a large grin plastered on his face.

"H-how did you…?" I stuttered, surprised. How did he just cut down a giant tree in a single movement?

"I told you I wouldn't let you out of my sight!" Natsu reminded me while turning around to face Happy and me.

"How did you turn your nails into claws?" Happy inquired curiously, flicking his white-tipped tail.

"He's half dragon…" I answered Happy's question. "A crazy one too." I added.

"Oh, so you use dragon slayer magic?" Happy asked.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Huh? Dragon slayer magic?"

"Dragon slayer magic gives you all the qualities of a dragon and cool spells that involve the attribute of the dragon." Happy explained. "But I wonder what attribute Natsu uses…"  
"Attributes?" I questioned.

Happy nodded and rolled his eyes in annoyance of answering my questions. "Magic has different attributes. There is ice, water, lighting, fire, shadow, light, wind, iron, and that's all I can really remember… There is also equip magic and the magic you use, celestial magic. Finally there is item magic. That's the different kinds of magic I know of… "

"Anyways, for now you should just get a few rocks for the fire." Natsu suggested. "Or would you rather have the entire forest burned down?" He grinned again, his white canine teeth practically shining. "Because I personally think that would be more fun."

"You wouldn't!" I growled. Natsu's grin became wider, as if he was going to say 'You wanna bet?' so I just groaned in annoyance. "Fine! I'll go!"

"Happy go with her, make sure she doesn't run away." Natsu demanded.

""Aye, sir!" Happy saluted and turned around to start walking. I let out a growl and reluctantly followed Happy.

"Don't try and run prisoner!" Happy hissed. "If you do then I'll catch you and take you back to Natsu!"

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" I mumbled. "You're not even half my size!"

"Just run and find out." Happy growled with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Hmph!" I continued walking without any more complaints.

About an hour passed when Happy and I were returning to the 'camp site' Natsu was making. The sky had turned a blue and some faint stars stretched across the sky, it was almost too dark for me and Happy to see anything.

When we reached the camp site Natsu had perched himself on a log. Two logs were beside a small hole that Natsu must have dug. A pile of twigs and branches were inside the hole and Natsu looked like he was about to fall asleep, since he was leaning backwards slightly on the log and he had his eyes closed. His muscular arms were crossed behind his head too.

Natsu's nose twitched and he opened his onyx eyes to look at us. "About time." He muttered. "Put the rocks around the fire pit so I can light it."

Irritated from his little comment, I walked over to the fire pit and both Happy and I started placing the rocks down in a circle.

"I was about to go search for you two by the way." Natsu continued. "For the second time of the day." He added, narrowing his obsidian eyes.

'Oh please, it looked more like you were about to take a nap!' I growled the comment in my mind. "Just start the fire!" I ordered, placing the last rock down. "Besides, I wouldn't need your help anyways!"

Natsu clenched his canine teeth together and turned his hands into fists. Placing his fists in front of his mouth, like as if he was about to blow a trumpet. Instantly, Fire erupted from his mouth and shot towards the twigs and branches. I watched, amazed as the camp fire was lit.

He just breathed out fire!

Like a dragon!  
Well he WAS a dragon after all, but still!

"So…" Natsu grinned. "You say you wouldn't need my help, even without your gate keys?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out my celestial keys. The keys jingled as he pulled them out. Natsu stood up and held the keys in front of him teasingly, still wearing that stupid grin of his!

I let out a low growl. I forgot he had those! "G-Give them to me!" I growled, trying to tackle him.

Natsu simply moved to the side, avoiding me. "Do you need these keys?" He asked tauntingly.

"Yes!" I hissed, trying to grab him but he jumped back, dodging.

"Do you want them?" He continued teasing.

"YES!"

"You want the little keys, don't you?"

"GIVE THEM TO ME!"

"Alright, here you go." He gave in, still wearing a grin. He stopped moving and held the keys in front of my face.

I took a step towards him and reached for the silver and gold keys. "Finally-!" I began.

"Whoops!" Natsu tossed the keys into the air, high over our heads. "Butter fingers!"

Before I could yell at him and call him a bastard, I tripped.

I felt two muscular arms catch me before I could fall on the ground.

Surprised, I looked up to see Natsu's onyx eyes filled with concern. "Are you ok?" he asked, obviously worried.

I slowly nodded, feeling my face getting warmer as a blush spread across my face.

Why was I blushing?  
Mainly because my delicate hand was on his chest and our faces were about 3 inches away from each other. Even though he was wearing a one-sleeved shirt I could still feel his muscular, toned chest under my hand and his warm breathes blowing my bangs back slightly.

"I-I mean I am n-now…" I stuttered.

"Lucy liiiiiiiiiiiikes him!" Happy's voice teased.

I instantly regained my balance and pushed Natsu's chest, pulling myself away from him and turned away to glare at Happy.

"THAT'S GONNA GET OLD REAL SOON!" I snarled.

"Oh, Happy, there's a rock out of place, can you put it back?" Natsu asked, pointing to a small rock that was only an inch away from the others. His feet shifted nervously slightly and his face was pointed away from Happy and I. He was obviously trying to change the subject.

Happy looked at Natsu, confused then shrugged. Picking up the rock, Happy walked towards the small rock and gently shoved it back in place.

Natsu walked back to the log he sat on earlier and sat beside it on the ground. He leaned back against the log and stared at the burning fire. I sighed and walked over to the opposite log and perched myself on it. Happy walked towards me and leaped up onto my lap. Happy sat down and looked at Natsu, and started chuckling lightly.

"Anyways, why don't we play a little game?" Natsu suggested.

"OK, WHERE are you going with this, Natsu?" I asked, a little concerned for my own safety.

"Wha- NO! Nothing like that!" Natsu reassured. "I meant a game to get to know each other better! We take turns asking each other questions about us! Wanna try it?"

"Fine, I'll play your little 'Game', Natsu." I agreed. "You ask the first question."

"Alright. Let's start with something simple." Natsu suggested. "How old are you, what's your name and what species are you?"

'Species?' I echoed in my mind. "I'm 16 years old, my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I'm a human."

"I'm 6 years old, and my new name is Happy!" Happy cheered happily. "I'm a cat!"

"Alright, well I'm 17 years old, my name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm a hybrid between a dragon and a human." Natsu answered his own question.

'Seventeen years old…' I echoed in my mind. 'That means he has been in that prison cell for his entire life…'

"What do you like?" Happy asked before answering his own question. "I like fish!"

"Well, I like the grass… the sky… everything besides jail and humans." Natsu informed.

"Why don't you like humans?" I inquired.

Natsu glared at me like as if the answer easily ticked him off. Natsu crossed his arms around his chest, his nails digging slightly into his skin. "Well, let's see… They threw me in jail because I was born, they killed Igneel, my mother, who was a human, betrayed us, and they kidnapped Wendy! That answer your question?" Natsu crossed his arms behind his head again and looked up at the sky. "Anyways, what happened to your parents?"

"My… parents?" I repeated.

"Yeah, your parents! When I went to see the king, I didn't see any queen, and we just found Happy alone in the woods! So, what happened?" Natsu asked again.

"Well… My mother…" I began. "My mother died when I was born…" I mumbled.  
"And my parents just left me!" Happy looked at his paws sadly, lying down and curling up in a blue ball. "I never even saw them once in my entire life… What happened to yours?"

Natsu released a long sigh before tearing his gaze away from the dark sky. "My father is dead. Igneel died fighting some humans... And, as I said before, my mother betrayed us. When I was about 10... No, 9 months old, she told the other humans who lived in the castle that I was born… The humans invaded our cave, killed Igneel, and then they put me to sleep with some magic… When I woke up I was in that prison cell. That's what happened. My father is dead, and my mom betrayed us, then the dragon lived happily, never, after. It's all thanks to that King Jude guy too."

I stared at Natsu, shocked. I always thought that he was just a little judgmental, and that he was always over reacting when it came to humans but now…

'He's been through so much pain… I never knew…'

"It's a good thing hybrids have good memory though!" Natsu added, trying to sound cheerful but failing. "Or else I wouldn't be able to tell ya!"

I looked down at the sleeping cat on my lap, who was quietly purring in his sleep... his way of snoring I assume. I turned my chocolate brown gaze back to Natsu, but he didn't return it. I let out a long sigh and picked up happy, careful not to wake him up, and placed him on the log. I slowly stood up and hesitantly walked over to Natsu, my feet barely made a sound with each step. I sat down on the cool ground beside him and Natsu jumped before looking at me with his surprised onyx eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… for all those things… I'm sorry for everything my father put you through." I began. Natsu looked a little shocked. I took in a deep breath, knowing what I was about to get myself into. "I want to make it up to you. So, whatever you might need me for, even if you won't tell me, I'll do it. I'll follow you."

The shocked expression was still on his boyish face. He looked at me like as if I had two heads. "A-are you sure, Lucy? I mean, you might not see your father for a while…"

"What? You don't want me to come?" I asked, feeling a bit insulted.

"N-no, I do! I just want to know if you're absolutely sure, that's all!" Natsu stammered.

I nodded in response. "I'm sure."

"You promise?"

I nodded.

Natsu crossed his muscular arms around his chest and focused his onyx eyes on me.

"What, you don't trust me?" I questioned, looking at him innocently.

Natsu simply raised a salmon eyebrow in response.

I rolled my eyes and smiled warmly at the hybrid. "Fine, I promise that I won't run away, and I'll do what you say, and a celestial mage, ALWAYS keeps their promises." I smiled warmly at him.

What he did next took me off guard.

Natsu then, unexpectedly pulled me in for a hug. I felt my face getting warm again as a blush placed itself on my face. His body radiated a strange gentle heat, his arms felt like a blanket wrapped around me.

"Thank you." Natsu whispered quietly after a moment of silence, before letting me go. Natsu looked up at the night sky, the stars shone brilliantly in the dark blue blanket. "Anyways…" Natsu began as he stood up and walked towards the fire. He kicked some dirt on it, putting it out, before walking towards the log Happy was on. He lied down beside the log before continuing. "We better get some sleep."  
I nodded and lied down beside the opposite log.

"Good night Luce."

"Good night Natsu."

**Blue: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, Ramble. **

**Natsu: Finally.**

**Lucy: You really have to learn to be patient Natsu.**

**Natsu: Oh, look who's talking.**

**Lucy: Hey!**

**Blue: *randomly singing "Peanut butter jelly time"***

**Gray: If we didn't know any better than we would think you both are an old married couple.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Lucy: *blush***

**Natsu: What the hell did you say, vanilla ice?!**

**Gray: Shut up dragon bitch, go back to skyrim!**

**Natsu: Yeah, keep talking Jack-off Frost.**

**Blue: Peanut butter jelly and a baseball bat! *smacks Natsu and Gray with a frying pan, knocking em both into the air***

**Lucy: Perfect timing.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Blue: They deserved it. Anyways, Review guys! Review motivates me to write new chapters! ... Or post em that is. So REVIEW! Dem YouTbe references tho. Anyways I wonder when Natsu and Gray are gonna-**

***Gray lands beside Blue, only wearing his boxers while Natsu lands on top of Lucy***

**Blue: ... land.**

**Lucy: Hey, Natsu! Get off!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Blue: Anyways, laters guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Natsu: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.**

**Lucy: Natsu, suck it up!**

**Natsu: You weren't the one hit with a frying pan, were you!?**

**Gray: I was! Not only are you an idiot but you have short term memory.**

**Natsu: Shut up! Besides, you got lucky! I was sent through a window and face planted on a board game.**

**Blue: But didn't you land beside me?**

**Natsu: The dad used some magic spell to throw me out and into the air again.**

**Lucy: What was the game?**

**Natsu: *scratches head* You know, I can't really remember... There were these silver spiky things on the ground and the object of the game was to throw this ball thing into the air and pick up as many of the spiky stuff you can before the ball lands.**

**Blue: Dat game was played in the... 1990's or something.**

**Natsu: Yeah, I think one of the silver spikes went up my- *sneezes and a silver spiky thing comes out* oh look, there's one.**

**Blue, Happy, Lucy and Gray: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Natsu: what?**

**Blue: Your so dense and perfect... I love you! (\ ^.^ /)**

**Natsu: What? 0.o**

**Lucy: What? -.o **

**Happy and Gray: Whaaa-? 0o0**

**Blue: What? (\ 0.0 /)**

**Everyone: That's what we said.**

**Blue: And now I present Chapter... Dragon's Heart!)**

_A Dragon's Heart_

Chapter 7

[Natsu's POV]

I felt something slightly poking my side. I opened my eye and looked at Happy. "What is it?" I groaned tiredly.

"I'm hungry." Happy answered flatly, still poking my side with his paw.

"Then wake up Lucy!" I growled.

"I tried but she wouldn't wake up…" Happy quickly explained.

I let out another groan and sat up. I ran my left hand through my salmon hair and tried blinking the tiredness away from my onyx eyes. When I failed to blink away the tiredness I just closed them again. "So go get your own fish…"  
"I don't know how!" Happy growled, a bit of edge in his tone.

"Well then…" I stopped mid-sentence and opened my eyes. I moved my hand away from my hair and pointed my nose to the sky, sniffing the air to locate a scent.

"What's wrong?" Happy questioned, worried. Happy tilted his head to the side, confused.

"They're coming… LUCY, GET UP!" I yelled.

"Huh…?" Lucy groaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What is it…?" She yawned.

"Just get up!" I ordered strictly, alarm in my voice.

Lucy looked at me, shocked, before quickly standing up. "What's wrong?"

"It's-!" I began, but an ice cannonball to the stomach cut me off and threw me against a tree. A painful yell escaped my lips as my back slammed against the tree.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed.

A low growl rumbled in my throat as I raised my fist into the air. My fist caught on fire and in one quick movement, I slammed my fist against the ball of ice, shattering it into a hundred shards.

"RUN LUCY!" I heard a familiar voice yell, the scent of freshly fallen snow growing stronger.

I looked up with my onyx eyes

And saw Gray fullbuster.

"Ice-Make Cannon!" Gray yelled. In an instant, a large canon made of ice appeared in his hands. Gray rested the canon on his shoulder, still holding it with his hands and aiming it at me.

Before I could cast a spell of my own,

Happy ran to me and stood in front of me, his arms spread out. "Don't hurt him!" Happy yowled.

But before I could react,

Gray shot another ice cannonball at me, no, us. The cannonball made of freezing ice shot itself towards us, knocking us both against the oak tree. Happy let out a loud, painful yowl, and it was so loud I thought my ears were going to bleed.

I allowed burning flames to surround my fists again as I slammed it against the cannonball, shattering it. Once again the cannonball shattered into pieces and fell to the ground. Happy fell limply in the air and I caught him before he could reach the ground.

'He's only six years old…' I reminded myself in my mind. The large cannonball, that single cannonball, left a large bruise on Happy's chest. I silently prayed that the cannonball didn't cause a bone to stab his heart or something.

"Sorry, Natsu…" Happy breathed heavily. "I thought that maybe if I got in the way… he wouldn't…" before he could finish, Happy choked out some scarlet red blood.

"No, I'm sorry pal." I apologized. We only knew each other for a single day, yet Happy was pretty close to me. He was the only friend I had that wasn't a filthy human. I gently placed Happy on the ground and allowed my bangs to shadow my flaring onyx eyes. "I'm sorry I let this asshole hurt you." I quietly muttered.

Red, burning flames surrounded my fists. I never really liked Gray. But now I lost all respect for him. The flames danced around my fists and licked my arms. I raised my voice before speaking, so this time Gray could hear me. "Are you happy now Gray?!" I yelled angrily, the flames travelling further up my arm as I spoke each word. "You just injured a six year old!" I raised my head, banishing the shadow from my eyes. I thrusted myself forward, running towards Gray.

"YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" I screamed angrily.

"RUN LUCY!" Gray ordered loudly, firing another ice cannonball at me.

I didn't even bother to move. I just punched right through the cannonball, shattering it and still running. I slammed my burning fist against Gray's face, knocking him against the ground.

I always hated humans.

I always have and always will.

But when Gray hurt my only friend,

That just made all of the burning anger, hate and rage grow,

And I welcome it.

I leaped onto gray and pinned him down. Raising my fists into the air, I striked his face, with my burning fists over and over again, leaving bruises behind.

"Ice-Make Sword!" Gray yelled, a giant sword made of ice appearing in his hands. I quickly tried rolling to the right to dodge but Gray managed to leave a scratch on my left cheek with his giant sword made of ice. I could feel the sticky blood start dripping down my cheek. "Ice-Make Axe!" Gray shouted, the sword changing shape and taking form of an axe.

Gray swung the giant axe at me, but I quickly leaped into the air and landed on top of the blade. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" I yelled into the air. The fire around my fists became larger and formed spheres made of fire, like tiny suns. I slammed my fists together, creating a giant fireball, much larger than myself. I shot the giant fireball towards Gray, the axe made of ice started melting as the fireball moved. The fireball slammed against Gray's chest, knocking him into the air and forcing him to drop the axe. I landed on the ground, landing on my feet. "Fire Dragon Roar!" I screamed, taking in a deep breath and placing my fists in front of my mouth in a trumpet position. I released the air from my mouth and fire erupted from my mouth and flew towards Gray when he was still in the air.

"Ice-Make Shield!" I heard Gray yell before my fire completely covered his body. I leaped into the air towards Gray.

When the flames cleared I could see the shield he made quickly melt. His eyes then glared at me and he attempted to make another shield, but it was too late. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I hissed loudly, slamming my flaming fist against his head, throwing him to the ground. Gray landed with a loud thud, which I knew was more painful then it sounded.

"Ice-Make Canon!" Gray yelled, and before I could land on the ground, another cannonball was shot at me, knocking me into the air. I landed on the branch of a pine tree, the branch digging into my stomach, causing me to choke out the crimson blood. I landed on the ground far below with a thump. I quickly pulled myself up to see Gray running at me.

"Ice-Make-!" Gray began, but I cut him off with a spell of my own.

"Crimson Lotus Fire Dragons Fist!" I howled angrily. Bright spheres made of fire surrounded my hands and I charged towards Gray. I slammed my fists against his body repeatedly, each punch produced a powerful explosion and Gray's let out a painful yell. After about the twentieth punch, Gray was sent into the air again.

"Ice-Make-!" Gray began again, but before he could finish, burning flames surrounded my hands again, licking my arms and even my shoulders.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The fire became larger and I grabbed it like long whips. I pulled back then launched my arms forward, the fire slammed against Gray, knocking him against the ground.

A cloud of dust appeared as gray was knocked against the ground. Suddenly, spikes made of ice burst out of the ground and headed towards my direction, and before I could react, multiple cold spikes stabbed my skin, piercing it like a thousand needles. I released a loud painful yell before allowing my body to erupt in flames and melting the ice.

When the dust cleared, I could see Gray standing in a large hole in the ground left by himself from when he had slammed against the ground. Both of us panted, we were using a lot of our magic. I would have transformed into a dragon by now, but I couldn't anymore. Transforming from a dragon to human uses magic power, and a lot of it. I was stuck in this filthy human form for a while.

"So… I see you got new clothes… too bad you'll lose that vest when you're back in prison…" Gray taunted.

"Yeah, IF I go back… Thanks for noticing the clothes… Fullbuster…" I panted heavily. "So why don't you tell me just where the hell YOUR clothes are, you frickin stripper?"

"What..?" Gray looked confused for a moment until he looked down and realized he was ONLY wearing his black boxers. "AH! How did that happen!?"

"That's what I wanna know, pervert." I hissed, a small grin spreading across my face.

"You'll regret calling me a pervert!" gray snarled.

"Shut up, Jack-off frost!" I snarled.

"Go back to Skyrim, you fucking dragon!" Grass spat back.

"And yet another temper tantrum!" I sweat dropped, crossing my arms around my chest." "I know you use ice spells, but did your heart freeze too?"

Gray growled. "Ice-Make Canon!" Another canon made of ice formed in his hands and he aimed it at me. Gray pressed the trigger, causing a cannonball made of ice launch towards me.

I simply leaped into the air and landed on the cannonball. "Seriously? Again with the cannonballs? You disapo-!"I stopped mid-sentence, realizing the mistake I just made.  
"HAPPY!" I yelled, spinning around and jumping off the cannonball towards Happy. I grabbed Happy and wrapped my arms around him, making my back face the cannonball. The cannonball slammed against my back, knocking me against an oak tree. There was the loud sound of thunder as the tree snapped, breaking, the tree. I was launched against more trees, more than I could count, and still protecting Happy. I finally slammed against a tree and this time it didn't break.

I increased my body heat, melting the ice ball. "Are you alright, buddy?"

"Aye…" Happy muttered quietly. It looked like it hurt for him to just talk.

"Don't worry pal, you'll be alright!" I reassured. "We'll go find Lucy and- ARGH!"

A large hammer made of ice slammed against my side, removing Happy from my grasp. Once again I was knocked against the trees, breaking them all.

"NATSU!" Happy screamed, his voice faint.

I let out a low growl and stood up. It's the first time I have ever really used my magic and fought, but I doubt I could have continued fighting.

"Ice-Make Spear!" I heard Gray's voice yell. A spear made of ice shot out from some bushes and pinned me against an oak tree behind me, the spear stabbing into my right shoulder. I let out a loud, painful howl. It felt like the spear was freezing my blood! I quickly raised my body heat and melted the spear. I held on to my right shoulder, clenching my canine teeth together.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" I shouted, taking my left hand off my right shoulder. Once again, my fists were surrounded by large orange, yellow and red fireballs. I knocked my fists together, creating a huge fireball and launched it towards the direction the spear came from.

I heard a loud painful yell and watched as Gray was thrown into the air. Not thinking twice, I ran towards him again.

"Ice-Make floor!" Gray shouted, and immediately the ground underneath my feet became ice, and I lost my balance and slipped, sliding across the ice.

I felt a foot slam onto my head and looked up to see Gray's cold blue eyes. "Good night, Dragneel."

A lance made of ice formed in Gray's hand and he thrusted the spear into my back. I let out a loud painful howl as the spear pierced my skin and sunk deep into my body.

I then stopped breathing.

Gray took the spear out of my back and turned around and started walking away, a large grin on his face. "Guess I'll go find the princess now… Filthy beast, taking her away from her own home… You disgust me."

I took in a large breath, now that his back was turned. "Oh… so _I'M_ the monster?" I asked, slowly rising to my knees, but my body trembled with the effort. "I didn't throw you in jail just because you were born!"

"I suggest you stay down Dragneel." Gray growled in response, putting his black jeans back on.

"Nah…" I declined, rising to my feet. "I don't want to… Unlike you filthy humans… I don't give up… I'm a dragon…"

"Your only half dragon!" Gray corrected. "And how can you say that? Aren't you human too?!"

"NO!" I shouted, causing Gray to flinch. "I'm only half human… But I still try to ignore that fact… Because I'm more of a dragon… Then I will EVER be human!"

"Then why do you look like a human?!" Gray questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Always talking about us being weak, so why look like us?!"

"Because… It does… hurt my pride… A bit… But sometimes… You need your pride to be hurt… so you can be… strong!" I fell to my knees, panting.

"Well you don't look so strong right now… You're even falling to your knees!"

"Shut up! Y-you're just angry that I stole your beloved princess!" I shouted. "I can see it in your eyes, Gray… you actually believe in a feeling… A simple feeling with no meaning… Ha! And they call _me_ dense! Anyone who believes in 'Love' Is the real idiot!"  
"YOUR WRONG DRAGNEEL! That word DOES have meaning! It's what keeps us together, it's where strength comes from! Everything in this world, every living creature depends on it, and so do you!"  
"You think I depend on it?! What bullshit! I depend on hate! Hate makes me strong, Hate fills my anger, hate keeps me alive!"

"Don't you at least love something!? Your friends, your family, your life!"  
"I don't have any friends, I don't need them! My family betrayed me and my life is filled with nothing but shit! That word is nothing but a lie! Nobody needs it!"

"Watch your tone Dragneel. You're starting to get me pissed off."

"Oh please! You're just angry that I took Lucy from you! Heh, oh please, it's obvious that you love here… and that's what makes you weak!"

Gray remained silent for a moment before he finally sighed.

"Your right." He agreed.

Wait… did he just say…?

I'm right?

First time I ever heard someone say that to me.

I looked at Gray, confused.

"I am in love with Lucy Heartfillia,

And I am weak.

But if I have to,

Then I will be strong,

To protect her,

From you."

I remained silent for a long moment, replaying everything he just said in my mind again.

Then I broke out into laughter.

Gray glared at me with his cold eyes, annoyance could be seen clearly in them.

"Sorry, it's all just too funny!" I laughed. "You're always talking about this like it's the truth! I pity you Gray, I really do!"

"It IS the truth!" Gray snarled.

"S-stop it! I can't breathe!" I laughed.

Gray remained silent, his deep blue eyes focused on me.

Finally I stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Alright Gray, you say it's the truth, you say that it can make you strong then fine."

I took a step forward and got in a battle stance. Red flames surrounded my fists, dancing around, waiting to charge into battle. I felt something different however… I never felt it before but now it felt like…

It felt like I was fighting for something. I charged towards Gray, the flames erupted and surrounded my body.

I flashed him my signature grin. "I'm all fired up!"

**(Blue: Alright everyone, sit down, quiet down, listen up. We got in trouble with the police. We are being sued.**

**Gray: OH SH**!**

**Blue: precisely. Apparently we broke too many trees.**

**Lucy: Well that's stupid.**

**Blue: I know, but still, we're gonna lose this story now!**

**Natsu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Lucy: *duct tapes Natsu's mouth* Can we do anything?!**

**Blue: Well apparently if we get a lot of reviews... Like a LOT then we can keep this story going!**

**Lucy: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! When did we break a lot of trees?!**

**Blue: Well remember when we all took Natsu to the dentist last night after we posted the last chapter?**

**Natsu: the horror.**

**Everyone but Natsu and Blue: Yeah.**

**Blue: Well Somehow we all got into some laughing gas, you know, everyone but me, and you all were pretty high. Then Natsu deiceded to play bowling. Natsu went into full dragon mode, transformed, and used trees as bowling pins.**

**Gray: Well what the heck was the ball?**

**Blue: You.**

**Gray: So it's Natsu's fault we're being sued?!**

**Natsu: I blame Gray!**

**Lucy: Yeah, me too!**

**Happy: Let's kill him!**

**Blue: No, no, we'll kill Gray later!**

**Gray: Wait, what?**

**Natsu: Heh! That'll show him.**

**Blue: For now we got to sit here and wait for everyone to review.**

**Happy: Aye!)**

CONGRATS! CHU FOUND DIS PIC I SECRETLY PUT IN HERE!

Well it's true _

No, just no.

O RLLY!? CRAP! RUN, RUN, RUN!

I put that there cuz I was bored. :P


	8. Chapter 8

**(Blue: Has anyone seen my cat?**

**Happy: Was it-**

**Blue: *hits Happy with a frying pan* Rhetorical question!**

**Gray: Hey, Why do you have to do that?**

**Natsu: Yeah Blue, what gives?**

**Blue: Do you love Lucy, Natsu?**

**Natsu: Wait, Where did that-**

**Blue: *throws frying pan at Natsu* Rhetorical question!**

**Lucy: I don't think she understands what she's saying...**

**Gray: Yeah, guess I'll have to take the spotlight. Everyone, I now present to you a brand new chapter to "A Dragon's Heart!"**

**Lucy: Aye!**

**Gray: What are yo-**

**Lucy: Happy's knocked out.**

**Gray: He ain't as weird as you though.**

**Lucy: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Gray: It means-**

**Lucy: *puts on a captain Falcon helmet and falcon punches Gray's face* Rhetorical question!)**

_A Dragon's Heart_

Chapter 8

[Lucy's POV]

"Lucy, get up!" I heard Natsu yell.

'What does he want now...?' I asked myself in my mind. I groaned tiredly as I slowly sat up and attempted to rub the tiredness away from my eyes with my hand. "...Why?" I yawned.

"Just get up!" Natsu ordered, panic in his voice.

I looked at Natsu, confused. His onyx eyes were widened slightly with fear. 'He's serious.' I told myself as I stood up. 'This isn't a joke!' "What's wrong?!"

"It's-!" He began, but a large cannon ball made of ice slammed against his stomach, interrupting him. Natsu was thrown against a tree and when his body slammed against it, Natsu released a loud, painful yell.

"Natsu!" I cried.

Natsu flinched and raised his fist into the air. His fist ignited, causing beautiful red, orange and yellow flames to dance around his fist. Natsu brought his fist down and slammed it against the large ball made of ice, causing it to shatter into a hundred pieces.

I gasped and held my small, delicate hand in front of my mouth. 'That was made out of solid ice... H-he has to be pretty strong to break it in a single punch...!'

"RUN LUCY!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I whipped my head around to see Gray burst out of some bushes.

"Gray?!" I gasped, shocked. Gray had been searching for me this whole time?! "Ice-Make Canon!" Gray shouted, a cannon made of ice appeared in his hands.

"Don't hurt him!" A familiar high-pitched voice yelled.

'HAPPY!' I yelled in my mind.

Instantly, as If on que, Gray shot the cannonball at Happy. Happy and Natsu were knocked against the oak tree again, Happy let out a loud painful yell. Natsu showed his clenched canine teeth and raised his fist on the air, the flames still surrounding it. Natsu once again slammed his fist against the cannonball, shattering it into a hundred pieces like last time. Happy fell limply and Natsu quickly grabbed him before he reached the ground.

I watched the scene in front of me in horror. 'Is… Is Happy… Dead?'

A small movement from Happy answered my unsaid question, and I felt both a wave of relief and concern. Happy and Natsu quietly talked to each other, I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could still hear all the anger and fear in Natsu's voice as it shook. Natsu gently laid Happy down on the ground and pulled himself to his feet.

"Are you happy, Gray?!" Natsu hissed loudly, his voice trembled in rage along with his body and his salmon bangs casting a dark shadow over his eyes. "You just injured a six year old!" Natsu raised his head, banishing the shadow from his face. Natsu's eyes were narrowed and his sharp teeth were bared. Natsu's pupils were thin slits like a dragon's and fire covered his fists, glowing like as if they had their own emotions and could feel the same anger as their owner. A terrifying scowl had spread across Natsu's face.

I flinched. Natsu looked horrifying! He looked angry, he looked like he wanted to smash Gray's skull into a million pieces! I took a few steps back, worried that Natsu's flames may reach me even though I was about 30 meters away from him!

Natsu allowed a loud growl to rumble in his throat as he stepped over Happy and ran towards Gray, the fire around his fists growing even larger. "YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" Natsu yelled fiercely.

"RUN LUCY!" Gray yelled again, before preparing an attack.

'This is going to get dangerous!' I told myself in my mind, quickly turning around and running deeper into the green forest. I heard a loud sound like thunder behind me, but even though I was concerned for both Natsu and Gray, I didn't turn back, nor did I look back. I was already drowning in a fear of my own.

I stopped running after 10 minutes, trying to regain my lost breath that my lungs were begging for. I heard another crash that could be mistaken with thunder coming from the clearing where Natsu and Gray were fighting. I turned my head around to see the black smoke that flew into the sky above the clearing.

'Maybe I should go back!' I considered in my mind. 'They might need my help! … But…

… Who _will_ I help?

Natsu _can_ be nice I guess… Like when he gave Happy a fish… And he might be planning to save something, even though he won't tell me… On the other hand, Gray was always with me since we were kids…'

_***FlASHBACK***_

"Be careful!" A small boy with black hair and dark blue eyes called, concern in his voice.

"I am!" A little girl shouted back, climbing the tree even though her pink dress made it a bit hard and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with both determination and fear. The wind howled in her face as she kept climbing the tree, pushing some of her golden hair in her face. The girl brushed her sunshine hair away from her face and climbed up another branch of the tree. "Almost got it!" She called over to the boy, reaching for the red kite in the tree.

Then there was the sound of Thunder.

The branch under the blonde girl snapped in half, causing her to fall down with it. The girl's instincts told her to scream and she obeyed, letting out a piercing scream.

"LUCY!" The young boy called under her.

Only a second later she felt two arms catch her, stopping her fall. Lucy looked up to her savior, the young boy.

The boy allowed a relieved sigh to escape his lips. "You scared me…"  
"S-sorry Gray…" Lucy whimpered.

The said boy gently put her down on the ground and brushed away any dirt that may have gotten on her dress away. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt…" the eight year old boy mumbled quietly.

"But you'll make sure that won't ever happen… right?" Lucy asked.

Gray smirked and nodded in response. "Of course!"

"Oh, and Gray?" Lucy quietly called, a blush spreading across her face.

Gray tilted his head in confusion when he saw her red face. "What?"

"Your clothes."

"GAH!" Gray yelled, looking down.

Lucy burst out into a series of giggle, which earned her an annoyed glare from Gray.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

'He was always there to save me…'

_***DIFFERENT FlASHBACK***_

Lucy couldn't bear it anymore. Every time she looked at this tombstone her heart broke

Layla Heartfillia

740-778

R.I.P.

Lucy lowered her head, holding her white umbrella above it, protecting her body from the rain that harshly fell. She couldn't take it anymore. She hated this feeling. She hated the truth.

Upset, Lucy threw her umbrella to the ground, letting the rain fall hard onto her small body. She turned around and ran, far away, leaving her mother's tombstone behind.

It was her fault her mother was dead. If Lucy was never born than her mother would still be alive. She ran and ran, bumping into countless strangers who were hurrying back to their homes but never stopping to apologize. Every living being who knew her mother claimed that Layla was the kindest person they ever met. Lucy had always wanted to know her mother, she had always wanted to walk down the castle halls, holding her mother's hand, and she longed for those dreams of actually having a mother come true.

But reality sucked. Her mother died a long time ago, six years to be exact, and it was all because she was born too! Her mother died the very day Lucy was born. Lucy would sometimes visit her mother's grave and would always talk to it, hoping her mother could hear her wherever she was now. It made her feel like she had always known her mother, it was like as if her mother was alive.

But today she just wanted to be alone.

Young Lucy skidded to a halt. She had ran behind a large building, where no one could see her. Lucy sat down and leaned against the wall, burying her face in her hands and crying her heart out.

She didn't know how long she cried, each second felt like a minute, each minute felt like an hour, each hour felt like a day and each day felt like a year. She cried, letting her warm tears slide down her cheeks, until she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She looked up at a small boy with raven hair and deep blue eyes. He wore black shorts and a white t-shirt.

The young boy looked down at her, tilting his head in confusion. "Are you okay, miss?"

"My… Mom…is dead…" Lucy muttered those words, finding it hard to speak.

The boy glanced at the young celestial mage with his blue eyes. "What's your name?" He asked after a long silence.

"L-Lucy." The girl answered sadly. She didn't care if this boy wanted to know her name, she would say anything just for him to go away and leave her to cry in peace.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lucy!" The boy smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Gray!"

Lucy stared at the boy with her chocolate brown eyes, shocked. This boy could smile at a time like this? She wanted to just push the boy away and yell at him, but something about him just made her feel a bit welcome. He showed neither pity, nor sympathy, but compassion. The girl wiped one last tear away from her face before reaching for the boy's hand. Lucy blinked and smiled at him as she grabbed his slightly bigger hand with her own. "It's nice to meet you too, Gray."

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

'He was there for me… I have to help him!' I decided.

But, as if on cue, I spotted a small blue mass at the corner of my eye. Turning around, I saw happy in the air, white wings were on his back and were struggling to flap.

'Happy! Wait… Is he… Is he an angel?' I asked myself in my mind, confused.

Happy flew towards me, stumbling in the air like as if he had tripped over something and couldn't recover his balance, but kept flying anyways. Happy continued to fly in the air, holding something silver and gold in his front paws. Happy's wings disappeared and he fell from the air.

"Happy!" I cried, running towards him to catch him.

Happy fell limply in my arms. I could hear his heavy breaths as he struggled to breathe, and stared at the large bruise on his chest. His ears were flat against his head and it seemed hard for him to just keep his eyes open.

"L-Lucy…" Happy began weakly.

"Happy, are you alright?!" I asked worriedly, scanning his body for any other injuries. How on earth did this even happen!?

"I'm fine…" Happy reassured, trying to raise a paw to gesture towards another direction to the forest. His paw shook and fell limply on his chest after only a few seconds, causing Happy to flinch as his paw fell against his beaten chest. "But… Its Natsu… He's…"

"What? He's what?" I interrupted, my patience slipping.

"He's… He's gonna die… Lucy… He needs your help…" Happy's voice shook as he spoke, the pain could easily be heard in his voice. Happy raised his front paws, showing my silver and gold gate keys.

I stared at my keys for a moment. I had forgotten that Natsu had thrown them away last night… I lowered my head, not wanting to look at Happy in the eye and allowing my sunshine bangs to cast a dark shadow over my brown eyes. "I'm not going to help him…" I muttered quietly, so Happy could barely hear my words.

Happy's eyes widened. "W-what?!"

"I'm not going to help him…" I repeated. "He is a dragon, a criminal, a prisoner! He also kidnapped a princess, me, and Gray is trying to bring me back home… Gray is doing nothing wrong!"

"But… You… Promised…" Happy reminded weakly.

After Happy said those words memories of the night before flooded my mind.

"_**I-I'm sorry… for all those things… I'm sorry for everything my father put you through. I want to make it up to you. So, whatever you might need me for, even if you won't tell me, I'll do it. I'll follow you."**_

"_**A-are you sure, Lucy? I mean, you might not see your father for a while…"**_

"_**What? You don't want me to come?"**_

"_**N-no, I do! I just want to know if you're absolutely sure, that's all!"**_

"_**I'm sure."**_

"_**You promise?"**_

"_**What, you don't trust me? Fine, I promise that I won't run away, and I'll do what you say, and a celestial mage, ALWAYS keeps their promises."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

The conversation replayed itself in my head, over and over again until I knew it word by word. I allowed a long sigh to escape my lips. "Alright Happy, you guys win..." I began, grabbing my gate keys from the blue cat. "I'll go help Natsu!" I smiled, turning around and running towards the clearing Natsu and Gray were standing in last time I had seen either of them.

"Thank you Lucy…" Happy meowed, giving me a crooked smile before fainting in my arms.

'I'm sorry Gray…' I apologized in my mind, hoping that he could somehow hear and forgive me.

"_**I promise that I won't run away, and I'll do what you say, and a celestial mage, ALWAYS keeps their promises."**_

I reminded myself of the promise I had made last night again.

Damn cat is right… I DID promise… But I wonder how he heard all of that if he was asleep…

If he was asleep…

If…

Damn cat was eavesdropping! 'If he wasn't unconscious right now then I would have made him sleep with the fishes for eavesdropping like that! But… He is right… I made a promise to Natsu last night…' I sighed. 'I can't believe I almost broke it already!'

Suddenly I heard a loud sound, similar to thunder, but it kept repeating itself over and over. "What the-" I began, but I was cut off. The tree beside me snapped in half, and a small mass with pink hair was hurled through the tree and landed hard against the ground.

The thrown hybrid released a low growl as he struggled to get back up to his feet but could barely move. I gasped as I noticed the scratches, cuts, bruises and blisters that covered his entire body. Scarlet blood dripped down his face from a cut on his cheek, a large wound was on his right shoulder, making blood fall down his arm and hand like a waterfall. His sleeve on his left arm had been torn, now just shreds of fabric that hung there. Natsu had a scratch on his right eye, which was more noticeable than his own hair. His vest had been torn open, making a large cut that spread across Natsu's muscular chest visible. His pants were ripped, blood trickling down his left leg while his other leg was still covered in the remains of the blood-stained pants.

"NATSU!" I cried out, horror in my voice.

Natsu slowly raised his head to look up at me with onyx eyes, a crooked smile spread across his face. "L-Lucy…"

"Are you alright?!" I asked, rushing towards him. I fell to my knees beside him and looked at his wounds.

"I'm Fan-Fucking-tastic." He growled before coughing up some blood. Natsu tried shoving me off, using his hand to slowly push himself back up on his feet.

I grabbed his wrist, trying to keep him from jumping head first into battle again. "W-we need to get you out of-"

"WATCH OUT!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs, cutting me off. He pushed me away from him as a spear made of ice flew from behind a tree and pierced his chest. Natsu let out a loud, painful yell as the spear quickly sank through his skin.

"NATSU!" I shouted, tears gathering in my eyes.

I felt something moving in my arms and looked down to see Happy. Happy's fur was bristling, his tail fluffed up and his terrified eyes locked on Natsu.

Something vibrated in my pocket, and I quickly remembered my gate keys. Reaching into my pocket I grabbed a golden key and raised it in the air. "Open! Gate of the Maiden!" I shouted. "Virgo!"

A girl appeared in front of me, her hair was short and pink, and her eyes were light blue. She wore a maids costume and a white headband in her short pink hair. Shackles were wrapped around her wrist and chains loosely hanged from them. There wasn't a single wrinkle or speck of dirt on her body or chest.

"You called, master?" The maid asked.

"Virgo, I need you to get us out of here NOW!" I ordered. "And you have to bring him with you!" I pointed to Natsu.

The maid replied with a curt nod and a bow. She walked over to Natsu and picked him up with only one hand.

"L-let me down!" Natsu growled weakly. "I'm not done with Ice Princess!"

Virgo ignored Natsu's order and quickly approached me, picking up Happy and I with her other free hand. In an instant, there was a cloud of dust, followed by darkness. Only about a few heartbeats later I saw light once again, the sun shining on a large town. There was a large gaping hole beside us, and our back facing the forest. The large hole quickly sealed up and Virgo let me and Natsu down.

Natsu fell on his knees immediately and used his hands to make himself stay up while Happy fainted for the third time today.

I released a suffering sigh and looked up at Virgo. "Can you carry him?" I gestured to the pinkette who was kneeling on the ground.

Virgo nodded, placing a hand on her stomach and bowing. She picked up Natsu again and held him bridal style.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Natsu protested, his voice still shaking along with his body. "I don't need help from a 'stinkin human nor a spirit!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes and scanned the clearing. My eyes fell over a gray rock that laid on the soft green grass and picked it up.

"You listening to me?! I said 'Put me down'!" Natsu released a growl before slowly moving his hands to his mouth in a trumpet position. "Fire Dragon Fire-"

I quickly slammed the rock against Natsu's head, knocking him out. Natsu's body became limp in Virgo's grasp. "Idiot." I sighed.

"I'm sorry for not knocking him out earlier." Virgo apologized, her voice strict and not showing any emotion. "Do you wish to punish me, master?"

"Wha- NO!" I shouted. "Stop talking about punishment!"

"As you wish." Virgo obeyed, looking at the bright orange sky.

"L-lets just find a hotel or something, ok?" I suggested, turning around to begin walking on the path.

"Wait, master." Virgo called. I turned around to face her. "Would you like the citizens of the town to notice us?" Virgo asked.

"I wouldn't really mind…" I began before looking at Natsu and Happy. If news spread fast around this town then who knows how long it would take for Gray to realize we're here. I shook my head. "No, we shouldn't cause any attention."

"Then wait here, Princess." Virgo ordered, gently placing Natsu on the ground and allowing another large cloud of smoke to cover herself. When the smoke cleared it was easy to spot the large hole in the ground Virgo created. It seemed endless, the darkness covering up the bottom of the large hole. 'I always wondered how someone could create a tunnel this fast.'

I waited for about five minutes before Virgo jumped out of the hole, letting it seal up before she landed on top of the ground. It looked like she never even dug there now. Virgo held three hoods, each one of them were the color brown. "put this on." Virgo ordered.

I gently put Happy down on the grass and thankfully grabbed one of the brown hoods, putting it on. "Thank you, Virgo." I bended down and grabbed Happy again, holding him carefully. I watched as Virgo put on her own hood and lifted the knocked out Natsu up. Virgo threw the hood over him, hiding him as well. Virgo and I nodded at each other before continuing on the stone path.

'I hope Gray is alright…' I thought, looking at the clear sky. 'But… How could he even try and hit me with a spear, just to get to Natsu? I'm thankful Natsu pushed me out of the way… I feel terrible… He got hurt instead of me…' I looked back at Natsu, who was still hidden by the brown hood. 'Why would he do that for me? I thought he hated me… I should tell him thanks when he wakes up… He did make sure the spear hit him instead of… me…

Maybe Natsu isn't so bad after all.'

**(AND THAT'S THE END!  
You all were asking me "What happened to Lucy?" so I went all like "eh, screw it" And posted a new chapter… again… But I'm only doing this once, ya'll! Thanks for the 25 reviews! It makes meh sooo happy! **

**Also this chapter was kind of meant to tell everyone a few things, like why Lucy ****likes**** [not love] Gray and how they met. ^.^ Anyways, now time to use the REAL way to get reviews!**

**Blue: Bedup bedup, banana bus! (^.^)**

**Blue and ****Lucy****: Bedup bedup, banana bus! (^.^)**

**Blue, Lucy ****and Natsu****: Bedup bedup, banana bus! (^.^)**

**Blue, Lucy, Natsu, ****and Happy****: Bedup bedup, banana bus! (\^.^/)**

**Everyone****: Bedup bedup, banana bus! Bedup bedup, banana bus! Bedup bedup, banana bus! (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (\^.^/)**

**Blue: Review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Blue I HAVE THE POWER! *holds up a gray and white kitten that's only 6 weeks old***

**Lucy: Aww…! That's so cute!  
Gray and Natsu: Geez that thing is small…**

**Happy: I'm not sharing any of my fish with it!**

**Blue: It's not an 'It' Happy, it's a her! *snuggles with kitten* Her name is Mia!**

**Lucy: Why Mia?  
Blue: Mia is Spanish for "mine". So cute, r I right?**

**Gray: Kinda I guess…**

**Natsu: Should of named it Sparta or something…**

**Gray: It would be a shame if it got wet by accident or something…!  
Blue: Dat small foreshadow tho. I'm not even kitten you right meow!**

**Lucy: I saw what you did there. -.o**

**Gray: can we just get on with the chapter already? I want to get back in the story!  
Blue: FINE! Be that way! Stupid ice princess who can't tell the difference between a spider and a pencil… I mean come on, snow cone, Seriously *mutter mutter, hate hate, stripper stripper, etc***

**Mia: We now hope you enjoy reading chapter nine of a Dragon's Heart!**

**Lucy: WHOA! DID THAT THING JUST TALK?!  
Natsu: Well yeah, I taught her how just five seconds ago! How do you think Happy learned how to talk?!**

**Happy: Aye!)**

_A dragon's heart_

Chapter 9

[Natsu's POV]

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull. 'Gah… What the hell…?" I growled in my mind. I could smell the scent of dirt, lavender, fish, charred wood, brimstone and blood in the air, and I could feel something soft and slightly smooth under me.

"When is he going to get up?" I heard a familiar impatient, yet gentle, voice ask.

"Soon." Another voice answered, no emotion in it. "I brought the clothes you asked for."

"Thank you V-" The first voice began before it was cut off by the other voice.

"Did it take too long?" The second voice asked. "Do you wish to punish me?"

"Wha- NO!" The familiar voice shouted. "Didn't I tell you to stop asking for punishments?!"

"Indeed you did, Princess." The second voice answered.

"Should we really be helping this… monster?" A third voice asked harshly as the scent of mouse and long grass was added to the mixture.

"He isn't a monster, Loke!" The first voice hissed. "If he was then he wouldn't be fighting for Happy before, and he wouldn't push me out of the way when Gray threw that spear!"

'That over grown cat is here…?' I asked myself, trying to open my eyes but failing. I attempted to move my hand to my face but it didn't budge. 'Damn it… what the heck is going on?'

"If he wasn't a monster then why would he kidnap you?" The third voice, who I guess is Loke, asked.

'Kidnap?' I echoed in my mind.

"He has his reasons…" The first voice muttered. "Anyways, why are you here anyways?! I didn't open your gate!"  
"I know. I opened it with my own magic to check on you." Loke explained.

"When is Natsu going to wake up? He has been out cold for two days…" I heard weak yet strong voice ask.

'Two days?!' I repeated. 'Frosty could be anywhere now! How can I have a rematch!? I was so close to finishing him off too!' I yelled angrily in my mind, an image of a wounded Gray flashing in my mind.

A large cut was on Gray's chest and back, he had once again taken off his shirt, (Hate that god damn habit of his) letting the blood trickle down his body. His side was burnt and I had scratched his forehead, causing blood to drip down his face and into his eyes. Multiple scratches decorated his right arm while his left arm was covered in a gauntlet made of ice that he created. His jeans were slightly torn, my claws had cut through them and pierced the skin on his legs, leaving deep scratches and maybe even scars. His face was bruised since I had thrown punches at him, one after another and he had a dagger of ice, which was created by his own hands, stabbed into his stomach. (I had taken it away from him and stabbed him with it) I had him pinned against a tree as I readied another attack, but then he had punched me with that gauntlet, knocking me against multiple trees and causing them to all break. Eventually I had landed right beside Lucy and Happy, and that's how the battle ended.

"I don't know…" The first voice answered. "Maybe tomorrow, maybe a day after that…"

"Natsu! Wake up!" The fourth voice cried. "Lucy, wake him up!"

'Lucy?' I repeated in my mind and instantly found the strength to open my onyx eyes to see four people standing beside my bed. Lucy and Virgo stood on the right side of the bed while Loke stood at the foot of my bed. Happy sat beside me on top of the bed, the concern in his eyes was immediately replaced with relief. "Lucy, are you okay!?" I shouted my question before I even knew what I was saying.

Lucy, Virgo and Loke looked at me shocked. I mean, who could blame them? I was shocked too. Why on earth would I ask if that spoiled princess was alright before I asked if Happy was?

Lucy's shocked expression changed to a warm smile. "Glad to see you're awake, Natsu."

"A-are you hurt?!" I asked again. I just couldn't resist asking for some reason, I just had to know!

Lucy nodded as a wave of relief washed over me. "I should be asking YOU if you're okay though."

"Aye…" Happy nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm fine!" I stammered. I smirked before continuing. "Gray didn't have a chance against me! In fact, I bet that if I had hit him one last time then I would have finished him!"

Lucy's warm smile changed to a shocked expression again, and I could smell a bit of… fear? Was Lucy scared? Why?

"Did… I say something?" I questioned, tilting my head and my smirk disappearing.

Lucy continued to stare at me for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "No, I-it's nothing." She reassured, finding her words. Lucy looked at me, a smile spreading across her face again. "Anyways, are you able to walk?"

"Yeah, of course I am!" I answered, sitting up but to my dismay I felt a sharp pain and was forced to lie back down because of it. "Or… Not…"

Lucy sighed and Virgo looked at me with her blue eyes and spoke with her voice that showed no emotion. "Then you are going to have to rest for about another day."

I opened my mouth to protest and tell them that I was just fine, but quickly closed it, thinking twice about it. "Fine…" I growled. "Just keep that over grown mouse hunter away from me." I pointed to Loke with my hand, without raising it.

"Why you…" Loke began, but was cut off by a quick glare from Lucy and just seethed on the spot.

"My time is up." Virgo stated before vanishing in a twirl of light.

"Hey, Natsu…" Happy called quietly from where he sat on the bed.

I looked at Happy with my onyx eyes and tilted my head again. "Yeah Happy?"

"Do you have any fish?" Happy asked, licking his lips and allowing his whiskers to twitch.

"Nope." I answered quietly before turning to Lucy. "Hey, Lucy, do you have any fish?"

"What would I be doing with fish?!" Lucy asked, raising her voice again.

I simply shrugged in response. "I dunno, maybe because Happy is hungry?" I rolled my eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"That doesn't mean I'm carrying fish with me!" Lucy growled. "If you're so hungry then ask Loke to bring you guys some food."

My eyes lit up and I grinned before turning my head again to face Loke. "Loke, you heard her! Bring us some food! Happy is getting hungry!"

"Then get it yourself, you overgrown lizard!" Loke spat, narrowing his predator eyes at me.

Lucy glared at me before sweeping her soft gaze to Loke. "He MEANS 'Loke, can you please get Happy and me some food? It would mean so much if you would.'"

"I didn't say that…" I mumbled, too quiet for the mouse brain to hear.

Loke grunted in response and turned around and made his way to a door, muttering something about being a servant and about an idiotic hybrid. Loke opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

"You really shouldn't talk to my spirits like that, Natsu." Lucy growled, returning her chocolate brown glare to me.

"Well THEY shouldn't be a bitch." I whispered the comment, too quiet for Luce to hear. "Yeah, sure, whatever." I rolled onto my side, back facing Lucy.

"I mean it Natsu!" Lucy hissed. "I mean, Virgo helped save you, and Leo is getting food for you, and…"

Lucy continued to ramble as I quickly drifted into sleep.

Golden light shined on my face as I awoke, pulling me out of my sleep. "Someone… turn off the sun…" I mumbled tiredly, turning around on the bed. Giggles followed my comment, coming from beside me. 'Ignore it.' I told myself, but was too curious to know who the heck was giggling. I opened my right eye and looked at the giggling Lucy who was standing beside my bed. "Whaaaaaaaaaat? I'm trying to sleep here…"

Lucy smiled at me. "Good morning, Natsu!

'Holy crap on a cracker, when the hell did she get so friendly?!'

"Are you able to stand yet?" Lucy asked, her smile turning into a more serious expression.

I thought about whether I should answer or just state the fact that she's weird. 'Stick to ONE personality woman!' I yelled in my mind, confused on why she was changing her tone of voice and facial expression so quickly. 'Either stay happy or be serious!' After I considered my options of what to say, I finally answered. "Maybe… Why?" I asked, slowly changing position so I was sitting up.

"It's a yes or no question Natsu. Don't say 'Maybe', just tell me if you can stand or not." Lucy repeated her question, her chocolate eyes narrowed slightly.

'And now she's angry. The hell did I do to deserve this?' I asked myself, thinking over the question once again. I certainly did feel better than I had yesterday. I shrugged before moving towards the edge of the bed. I slowly placed my feet on the floor, my feet slightly sinking into the carpet. Using my arms to push myself off the bed slowly, I stood up. "Yep, I can stand."

"Good!" Lucy cheered, a small smile spreading across her lips. I was about to smile too (for some unknown reason I couldn't figure out) before the princess raised her hand to cover her nose, her smile still stuck on her face. "Now you can go take a bath!" Lucy cheered, raising her other hand to cover her nose as well.

"Why?" I questioned, tilting my head. "I don't smell that bad!"

"Yes you do!" Lucy argued, an edge to her tone. "Just go take one already!"

'Stop with the mood swings!' I yelled at her in my mind. "No!" I growled. Hey, I didn't really care if I sounded like a newly hatched Drawkling at the moment, I was NOT gonna take a bath! Sure, I know that all you do is just stay in a pool of water for a long time, but I didn't need that! After all, I didn't smell bad, did I? I raised my left arm that was wrapped in the partially ripped black sleeve of my one-sleeve shirt and brought it to my face before taking a big sniff. I couldn't really smell much… Then again, I heard that it's hard to smell your scent to see if you stink or not. Although I couldn't smell much, I did manage to smell what seemed like brimstone, fire wood, smoke, dried up blood, snow, fish and a small hint of what seemed to be a skunk.

"Go take a bath_ now_ Natsu!" Lucy ordered, a edge to her tone and a murderous look in her eye. "I can't stand the smell of you! I would rather be in Happy's litter box than near you at the moment!"

I had no idea what a litter box was, but I was not going to argue with Lucy when she was like this! If looks could kill then I would probably be dead by now! Well Happy would be dead before me, but still! "Alright, alright, control your anger, princess!" I growled, looking around. I looked back at Lucy, who seemed to be trying her best not to knock my brains out in a single punch. "But where's the bath?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes further before removing one of her hands from her mouth and pointing to a white door nearby. I nodded and muttered a quick "thanks" before departing for the door. I placed my hand on it and attempted to push it open.

It didn't budge.

I looked at the door, surprised as I tried pushing it harder, ready to break it down.

It didn't react to my action.

I released a frustrated growl before scanning the door to see if there was a special trick to open it. I smirked as my charcoal eyes fell upon a golden latch. I reached for the latch and tried opening the door with it.

The door still didn't obey.

"Open you damn door…" I hissed quietly. My order was instantly followed by soft giggles behind me, forcing me to realize that Lucy was still there, watching as I acted like a complete idiot. I felt my face warm up in embarrassment as I tried once again to open the door, more forcefully this time, causing the golden latch to twist a bit.

A large grin spread across my face as the door finally opened a bit. I couldn't help but feel a wave of triumph wash over me as I stepped into the room. I scanned the scenery around me.

There was a large tub at the left side of the room, big enough to fit four people for a strange reason… I mean, no one was planning to go swimming in there like it was a lake, right? **(A/N: poor Natsu doesn't understand why four people can fit… But we all do, right? :3 )** A sink stood in front of me against the wall, and a white cabinet hanged over it. A toilet and a shower stall was placed on the right side of the large room. I could feel the smooth floor under my bare feet, and looked down to notice that black tiles covered it, standing out much more than the white walls. (The reason as to why I know what most of these things are called is because I just heard some of the guards rambling about how we need to take a bath and how they will throw us in a shower stall if they had to)

Closing the white door behind myself as I took yet another step inside, something at the corner of my eye caught my attention. I whipped my head around just as the door closed and saw another man. His spiky salmon hair pointed to every direction and his obsidian eyes seemed to be confused. He seemed to be in rough shape, with scratches covering his body like a torn blanket along with bruises, scrapes and blisters.

But what caught my attention the most was the fact that this guy looked exactly like me.

"Who are you!?" I demanded, narrowing my onyx eyes at the intruder as he said the exact same thing I did when I said it. He copied every movement of my mouth, my slowly rising and falling chest as I breathed and even copied me when I blinked! "WHO ARE YOU!?" we both repeated, just making a deep growl rumble in my throat.

"STOP COPYING ME! STOP! STOP THAT! JUST STOP IT! SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UP!" We both hissed at the top of our lungs. I narrowed my eyes even further, both of us showing a threatening, murderous scowl. "I'll show you not to copy me!" We both announced, clenching our fists. Both of us ran towards each other, not looking away as we raised our fists at the same time.

Our fists collided against each other, both of us blocking each other's attack with it.

A moment passed…

Then another…

Several moments passed before I retracted my fist and shook it. DAMN this guy's fist was almost as hard as the piece of metal Gajeel threw at me a few days ago!

Curious, I slowly raised my other hand, him copying my movement again, (of course) I carefully raised my hand to his and gently tapped it.

…Wait a second…

This guy was a reflection! Just like the reflections I would see in the lake or something!

I mentally face-palmed myself for acting like a complete idiot. Thank God Happy and Lucy weren't here to witness this!

I glanced at my reflection, noticing just how bad I looked. My clothes were torn up, exposing some of my stomach and my knees, half of my sleeve was even ripped off. The golden trims looked more red than gold with the crimson blood splattered on them, same with my canvas pants. Cuts covered my body along with the scratches, blisters and bruises that I mentioned earlier, and dried blood had covered a majority of my limbs. My entire stomach seemed covered in it like as if I had bathed in blood. Dried scarlet liquid was even covering the bottom of my feet.

'Didn't know Gray was this good…!' I thought, gently touching a scratch on my cheek. I flinched when a small jolt of pain shot through my body and pulled my hand away to see some old red blood on my fingertips. A deep growl rumbled in my throat at the thought of the ice mage.

I halted my growls when something yellow caught my onyx eye. I looked at the bath tub and noticed a yellow square with round edges. Curious, I approached the yellow object and picked it up, sniffing it. It smelt like vanilla strangely.

"Umm… Hey Luce? What's this yellow bar thing?" I shouted, trying to squeeze it with my injured hands.

"It's called soap!" Lucy answered from the other side of the door.

"Soap…?" I echoed quietly before arching a salmon eyebrow suspiciously at it and raising my voice. "What's this 'soap' made out of?!"

"I don't know…" Lucy admitted after a moment, her voice suggesting that she was deep in thought. "Animal fat or something?"

"Really?!" I asked, whipping my head around to stare at the door in disbelief. I turned my head back to the soap and let a grin stretch across my face. "That's awesome!" I then opened my mouth and flicked my wrist, launching the soap inside.

I instantly spat it out on the black tiled floor.

"That's disgusting!" I hissed loudly. "You humans actually eat this?! Or are you just trying to poison me?!" I yelled accusingly.

"No! Your use it to clean yourself when your wet!" Lucy explained before bursting in a fit of giggles. "Wait, you actually ate it?!"

"No…" I muttered embarrassingly before placing the yellow square back on the tub. I looked at the bath tub, trying to figure out how to work this alien machine. My eyes stopped searching when they fell on two golden latches, somewhat similar to the latch on the door. I carefully placed my hand on one of the latches and slightly turned it to the side like the door's. Water instantly began to pour out of the faucet, making me grin.

'Success!' I announced in my head.

I rushed my hand under the water to test it but immediately pulled it back. 'Damn that's cold!' I cursed in my mind before turning the latch again and stopping the water. I reached for the other latch and turned away, water once again rushing out of the faucet like a waterfall. Careful this time, I slowly approached the water with my hand. The water was burning hot this time! It felt like fire! I grinned, clutching my filthy shirt with my hands and throwing it off.

I then waited for the tub to fill.

I waited.

And waited.

I looked at my pants and bare chest thinking about how I was starting to look like Gray when I was waiting.

And then I got sick and tired of waiting.

'God, what's taking it so long?!' I growled in my mind. Leaning over the edge, I looked down at the bottom of the tub. Right there, wasting all the water was a small hole. I suppressed a growl of anger as I looked around. There had to be something that can stop the water from disappearing. I glanced at the toilet. Nothing there. I looked at the cabinet. Nope. I swept my gaze to the sink. 'Perfect!' I thought when a small round white thing came into view.

I quickly hurried towards it, grabbing the object before retreating back to the bath tub. 'This looks like it'll fit perfectly!' I thought, shoving the object into the hole.

Just as I had predicted, it did fit perfectly, stopping the water from flowing down the hole. The hot water started to fill up the tub slowly, but at least it was making progress! The steam from the water started to fog up the mirrors, turning my reflection to a blurry pink figure.

I grinned as the water continued to make progress, trying to reach it's goal of filling the bathtub.

But soon something else caught my eye. I turned my head lightly to look at a purple bottle beside me. I studied the bottle curiously as I picked it up, quickly realizing that the bottle wasn't purple but actually clear. It was just that something inside it was purple. Noticing the little white lid on the bottle, I took it off before tilting the bottle sideways to let the purple liquid fall into the bath water. I stared at the water as smaller round objects began to fill the tub, clear like the bottle. I tilted my head, reaching for one of the objects.

"D-do I eat it?" I asked no one in particular, before grabbing an object.

I felt it for only a brief moment before it disappeared. Confused, I tried to get another one, but like the first, it disappeared, like as if it popped. I slowly became frustrated, trying to snatch at least one of the objects. Finally I caught one in the palm of my hand. Trying not to squeeze it or let the slightest breeze allow it to pop, I raised it to my face and studied it. I opened my mouth and layed the light round object inside.

And it popped.

I hissed, opening my mouth to spit it out but it was gone, leaving no traces of it's existence behind except for the taste. "Tastes like soap!" I snarled, leaning over the bath tub to make sure the object would fall in it. However, the sphere didn't fall out. I leaned in further, but instead of the sphere falling out, I fell in the bathtub.

My head hit the bottom of the tub, and I let out something that sounded like a surprised drowned yelp. Using my elbows to push my head out of the hot water, I breathed.

I raised my right hand to feel for a bump on my head, which I found, and used my free hand to wipe away some of the fog on the mirror.

I stared at the reflection. Yes, I still had pink spiky hair and onyx eyes, yes I still had a mascular body, yep I still wasn't wearing anything except for my scarf and pants, and there was barely a difference from five minutes ago.

Except for the fact that my chin was covered in the small spheres, forming a giant white beard.

I burst into laughter at my reflection, pointing at it. "HA! I…" I gasped for air between breaths as I continued laughing. "Look… Ridiculous!"

I held my bare stomach with both hands as I laughed, not caring that my pants were now wet and heavy from the water.

After a few more moments of laughing, it finally died down as I wiped a tear away from my eye. "Now that I… got that out of system…" I muttered to myself, still trying to catch my breath. I turned my gaze to the water. "Time to take a bath!"

**(A/N: Fairytail ain't no hentai, so don't expect me to write bout **_**dat**_** kind of stuff. TIME SKIP!)**

"Well that was refreshing!" I sighed, relieved. A large white towel was wrapped around my waist and small drops of water fell down from my soft spiky hair and crashed against the soft carpet. I closed the door behind me, taking a proper glance at the room.

It was the same room I was in when I woke up. The walls were a light brown, the floor was made of a white carpet that looked more like snow. A small brown table stood in the corner of the room, standing tall and proud next to a large bed with red blankets and white pillows. Beside me was a mahogany desk, multiple colorful squares were stacked neatly beside a long black feather. I tilted my head, curious as to what those colorful squares were called, but I ignored my questions that were starting to fill my head.

I focused my gaze back to the large bed, noticing there were two of them. I approached one, wanting to go back to the slumber that Lucy had rudely disrupted.

Speaking of which, I didn't really know where the celestial mage was. 'Maybe I'll search for her later…' I suggested in my mind. 'but for now, I can go for a really long sleep!' I leaped on top of the bed at the thought, but landed on a small bump. A startled mewl came from the bed as I landed.

I curiously looked at the bed as a small creature from under the blankets scurried away. After a short moment, Happy's head shot out from under the blankets and breathed.

"Natsu! Why'd you do that?!" The exceed asked in a whiny voice. "I was having a really nice dream! I was eating a fish and you and Lucy were-"

"Sorry buddy!" I apologized, cutting him off. "Do you know where Luce is though?"

Happy looked at me, a bit confused but shrugged. "I don't know exactly, but she said she was going to go get stuff for your cuts!" the cat explained before turning to look at the desk. "By the way, Virgo got you new clothes! They are on that desk over there, behind all those books!"

I followed Happy's gaze, looking at the desk. 'Oh, so they are called books… Weird name…' I thought, rolling off the bed. Landing on my feet when I rolled off, I stood straight and headed towards the desk. I stopped in front of it and shoved a pile of books away, letting them topple over each other and land on the ground with a thud. Right there was another black one-sleeved shirt with golden trims and white canvas pants, not torn like mine.

"Yo, Happy, look away." I ordered, turning my head to glance at the cat. After he closed his eyes and the coast was clear, I threw off the towel and slipped on the pants and shirt. Yet another perfect fit, comfortable like my last pair. I smirked, looking at the clothes before I noticed some dark blue sandles with multiple straps. I slowly bent down and placed my feet in them. There were multiple straps, reaching past my ankle but no where close to my knees. They didn't make a sound when they hit the bottom of my feet like most sandals did, making me grin.

"Alright Happy! Ya can open your eyes now!" I called, turning to face him.

Happy opened his eyes and looked at me, his whiskers twitching. "They look a lot like your old clothes." Happy stated.

"Well yeah, I guess they do, but who cares, right?" I asked, shrugging. Happy shrugged back in response as I walked towards the bed. "Anyways, so explain to me what this thing is… I know it's a bed, the guards at the castle told me what it looked like, but what do you do with it? Is it alive?"  
Happy burst into laughter at the question, causing my salmon eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. "It's not alive Natsu! Every one knows that, even I do!"

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what it's for!" I growled, highly annoyed that he was laughing at me.

"It's for sleeping on!" Happy answered simply, standing up from his seat on the bed before hopping in place. "And for jumping on! Come on Natsu, try it!"

I stared at Happy for a moment before my signature grin spread across my face. "Alright, out of the way!"

Happy obeyed my command, hopping out of the way as I slowly climbed to my feet on top of the bed. I jumped up and down on the bed, each time I landed I would launch Happy higher into the air. We both continued to hop, not stopping for anything.

Until the door opened and revealed a familiar blonde.

"Natsu! Happy! I'm-" Lucy began before stopping in her tracks to stare at us.

Both Happy and I slowly halted our jumping, returning Lucy's stare. I think I was the only one who felt embarrassed for some reason. "Hi." I greeted flatly like nothing happened.

"What… are… you…?" Lucy began, but didn't seem to be able to find her words.

I searched for words to explain why both of us were acting all childish… 'wait did I just say childish? Never admitted that I was being childish before… Not even in my mind! What else haven't I admitted? Well I didn't admit to Lucy that I was in pain yesterday… Maybe food would of helped… Yeah, I could really go for some chicken right now… or maybe mash patato-

'Damn it!' I yelled at myself. 'Curse my one tracked mind! Or is it just called track mind? Why does it have the word track in it anyways? Was someone running when they made it up? Or maybe they were stuffing their faces with food… Chicken or potatoes… I think I'll go for the- DAMN IT!'

"… doing…?" Lucy finished at last.

"Umm… fun?" I answered, trying to get back to the topic at hand, but my answer sounded more like a question.

Lucy looked at me in a strange way, like as if my tongue changed from pink to green.

Silence filled the room. 'Is Lucy angry at us? We were just having fun…' I thought, not liking the thought of Lucy being angry for some reason. 'Maybe she's angry cause we didn't let her join in on the fun!' I looked at one of the pillows and quickly snatched it. 'I know how to cheer her up!' I announced in my head, grinning again. I quickly threw the pillow at Lucy, flicking my wrist as it launched across the room.

Before Lucy could blink, the pillow hit her face, slamming against her cheek. Lucy narrowed her chocolate eyes at me, picking up the pillow and gripping it tightly.

"Uh-oh! You made Lucy mad!" Happy stated, earning a glare from me. That was exactly what I was trying NOT to do!

But before I could react, something soft my face, the pillow to be exact, and knocked me off the bed. I landed on the carpet with a soft thud, the pillow in my mouth.  
Lucy broke into laughter as Happy declared "Pillow fight!" and grabbed another pillow and throwing it back at Lucy.

'wait… did he say…?' I grinned. Rising to my feet and pulling the pillow out of my mouth I narrowed my eyes determinedly, showing my canine teeth to Lucy and Happy.  
Fortunately, Happy's head wasn't facing me, allowing me to get a clean shot. I raised the pillow like a sword and brought it down on Happy's head, knocking him off the bed. "HA!" I cheered, throwing my arms into the air.

Lucy jumped over the bed and tried to attack me with a pillow of her own, however I blocked it with my arm and hit her head with my own. Lucy slammed the pillow against my side before letting it crash against my chest, causing me to stumble backwards. Surprisingly these pillows didn't hurt, either that or Happy and Lucy were trying not to hurt me.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Happy shouted as I was struggling to keep my balance from the last hit. Happy brought his pillow down, slamming it against Lucy's back, making her fall forward.

Something suddenly hit me, successfully forcing me to land on the ground with yet another loud thud. I opened my onyx eyes to meet chocolate brown eyes. My face became warm as I instantly recognized the red face in front of me. Of course Lucy had fallen on top of me! 'Damn it Happy…!' I thought, realizing how close our faces were. Our faces were exactly three inches away from each other.

This is reminding me of that campfire incident…

I would of gotten up by now, If Lucy wasn't lying on top of me.

I cleared my throat, trying to avoid her gaze. "Ahem… L-Luce? Can you get off, please?"

Lucy snapped out from her thoughts and realized that she was, indeed, still lying on top of me. Lucy quickly scrambled to her feet, getting off in the process. I sat up and rubbed the bump that was on my head from the bath. Lucy tried to look away, a large blush still on her cheeks.

Yet another long moment of silence passed, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Natsu loooooooves her!" Happy teased from his spot on the bed.

I narrowed my eyes at the cat. "SHUT UP!" I hissed the command.

"Why should I?" Happy asked, his white wings appearing on his back. "I'm just stating the truth!"

A low growl rumbled in my throat as I glared at the exceed.

Of course he had to get me even more annoyed than I already was by throwing his pillow at me.  
That's it.

I quickly stood up, an evil grin spreading across my face as I grabbed both of the pillows. Happy and Lucy took a step back. "Ready for round two, eh?"

"Uh-oh!" Happy gulped.

"Alright!" I cheered, raising the pillows in the air. "I'm all fired up!"

**(A/N: Get some action, put in a pinch of Violence, drag in a few dragons and other wizards, and sprinkle the recipe with NaLu and what do you get? A DRAGON'S HEART! I hope everyone like the NaLu moment there! Hope I made some of you major NaLu fans like me squeal! … Although I don't squeal, I just blush like crazy! Oh, btw, this thing is rated T for language! :3**

**Lucy: YOU'RE SAYING THAT NOW?!**

**Blue: Yep! **

**Happy: even NATSU would say it's rated t for language in the beginning. **

**Blue: OH I'M SORRY, BUT I GOT A SELECTIVE MEMORY! I only remember stuff I find important…**

**Gray: so is Hiro Mashima important?**

**Blue: OF COURSE! Hiro Mashima is the respected owner of Fairytail! What, you thought I own it? Heck no! If I did then Natsu would of made a move on Lucy by now!  
Natsu and Lucy: Say whaaaaaa-?!**

**Happy: What about me and Carla?!**

**Blue: Happy, if I owned fairy tail then you both would have kittens by now.**

**Gray: FINE! I'LL SAY IT! REVIEW!  
Blue: … what's your problem? Why are you so angry?**

**Lucy: I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU THINK NATSU AND I ARE A COUPLE, BLUE!**

**Blue: Simple! I ship Nalu! I ship it so hard!  
Gray: That just sounded wrong.**

**Blue: Gray, you're a male stripper, to you, everything sounds wrong.**

**Lucy: wait, but that wouldn't make sen-**

**Natsu: *covers Lucy's mouth* She's insulting Gray! Just let her make her point…**

**Blue: But yeah, review guys!**

**Mia: mew. :3 )**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I don't feel so good… **

**Lucy: What's the matter?! **

**Blue: I have a head ache… my eyes hurt… I am throwing up…. Let's just say that I feel as bad as Natsu when he's on a train…**

**Natsu: OH GOD! *runs to blue* Don't worry pal, I'll get you out of this hell! Just deep breaths!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Gray: She doesn't HAVE motion sickness Natsu, she means she FEELS like it.**

**Natsu and Happy: *too busy panicking***

**Lucy: Poor blue…**

**Blue: I went home early today at block 2… also I can't go to air cadets, so least theres some good news… I'm able to post another chapter…**

**Lucy: Why haven't you posted another chapter for a while, Blue?  
Blue: Air cadets… end of school year means finals…. Same reasons I put up last night in "The hidden leaf dragon" last night…**

**Gray: Anyways… Enough of all this, everybody enjoy reading chapter 10 of "A Dragon's Heart" while we take care of Blue.)**

_ A Dragon's Heart_

_Chapter 10_

[Lucy's POV]

"I'm… Exhausted…" I panted, falling on the bed and clutching a pillow tightly in my hand.

Happy nodded as he flew towards the bed, panting from exhaustion as well. Wings disappearing, he fell on the bed, muttering a quick and quiet "Aye."

"I… win!" Natsu breathed, falling backwards on the ground and landing with a soft thud, his chest rising and falling quickly as he searched for air.

"You… couldn't even… stand… last night… how… did… you beat… me…?" I spoke, breathing between words.

"Dragon's make quick recoveries." Natsu answered. He had already regained his breath, as if he was proving his point.

"Oh…" I mumbled, still trying to breathe in. We had been caught up in a pillow war for an entire hour now… The war had left us all tired and trying to regain our breaths. "Anyways…" I muttered, sitting up and panting one last time. Slowly rising to my feet, I cleared my throat. Natsu looked up at me, obviously curious. I approached the bed and gently patted it. "Time to treat your wounds, Natsu. Sit on the bed."

Natsu nodded before picking himself up and obeying my order. Sitting on the bed, he shifted so he was cross-legged and comfortable.

I walked over to the door and grabbed the white bag I had brought earlier. Feeling warmth spread across my cheeks, I picked up the white bag. "Now… T-take off your shirt." I ordered, walking back to the bed.

Natsu tilted his head, confused before shrugging and taking off his shirt. He wasn't making a big deal out of this, unlike me. Heck my face was as pink as his hair! Natsu stared at the white bag I was holding for a moment before speaking. "What's that?"

"It's a bag." I answered simply, because it was one of the most obvious answers in the world. Pulling out a blue cloth, ointment and bandages, I looked at Natsu, who still seemed confused.

The hybrid studied each item, his onyx eyes shining in curiosity. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but nothing came out when he realized I had turned to face the blue exceed.

"Happy, can you please soak this cloth in water?" I asked, holding up the said cloth and handing it towards the cat.

"Aye!" Happy responded, grabbing the cloth and jumping off the bed. The feline padded towards the washroom, his paws barely making a sound against the soft carpet as he left. When he disappeared into the washroom I turned to face Natsu.

Scanning his wounds, I made a note of a few things. He had some bad scratches almost all over his body, plenty of bruises that would heal over time, scrapes that needed to be taken care of, and multiple splinters that dotted his chest and back like stars in the night sky. Turning to the white bag, I pulled out the proper tool that would let me take care of the blisters first.

"What's that?" The fire dragon asked, still confused.

"Tweezers." I answered flatly, deciding which one I should work on first.

"What are they for?" He asked another question, seeming a bit alarmed.

"Blisters." I responded, grabbing a tiny piece of wood with the tweezers and started pulling them out of his skin.

Natsu muttered a quiet "Oh." As he watched. He seemed to get bored as minutes passed but at the same time he seem somewhat fascinated. There was a moment of silence as I worked before he broke it. "There are a lot of these things on my back, ya know. Want me to turn around, Luce?"

I quickly searched for more blisters on his chest, stomach, shoulders and arms before nodding when I realized there weren't any more. Using his hands to help, the criminal turned around and faced the opposite way, giving me a clear view of his back. Of course now that he was turned away, I allowed the blush that I was fighting off to reappear on my face. I continued to work on his back and finished when Happy came back.

"I'm back!" Happy announced, flying back and holding the wet cloth with his blue front paws.

"Thank you Happy." I smiled, grabbing the wet cloth from him and giving him a small pat on the head. "Natsu, turn around."

Once again, Natsu looked at me confused. "What do you want me to do with _that_? Drink from it?" He inquired, turning around to face me.

"No, I'm going to clean your wounds with it." I answered plainly, folding the blue cloth in half.

"Will it hurt?" Natsu asked, alert. He narrowed his charcoal eyes at the cloth, acting like as if it was an enemy and he was trying to predict it's movements.

"Well it might a little bit…" I muttered, almost too quiet for the dragon slayer to hear.

I gently placed the blue cloth on a cut on his right shoulder, trying not to hurt him or startle him. But the pinkette instantly pulled his arm away and narrowed his obsidian eyes at me, a growl rumbling in his throat. "HEY! THAT STINGS, YOU KNOW!"

"Natsu, I did warn you… I'm trying to be gentle…" I mumbled, even trying to make my voice seem gentle, but the said man just narrowed his eyes further.

"Not gentle enough…!" He growled.

"Alright…" I muttered, trying not to lose my temper. I tried lowering the cloth on yet another scratch, but he did the same as before and moved back, growling AGAIN.

"Luce! Seriously!" He hissed before putting his arm forwards again. "Be gentler!"  
"I'm trying…!" I complained, getting slightly annoyed.

I tried again.

He pulled away again.

"Luce! Either do it right or not at all!" Natsu shouted, clenching his fists a bit.

"Natsu, I'm trying to help you…" I muttered, not hiding the annoyance in my voice. "I told you it's going to hurt a bit…" I grumbled, staring right back at him with my own glare and clenching my teeth together. 'Alright… let's try this one more time…' I thought, moving to a different scratch to see if I would get a better reaction.

To my dismay, that hybrid realeased a loud growl and pulled his arm back yet again. "What did I just tell you!?"  
"And what did I just tell you?!" I snapped, finally annoyed. "I'm trying to help you Natsu, but it's hard to do that when your moving!"  
"Maybe I wouldn't move if you were actually useful!" He countered, a scowl spreading across his boyish face. "Screw it, with the way you are, I don't need your help!"  
"W-What?! Don't be stupid, Natsu! You do need my help!"  
"Help from a human? Yeah right, keep talking princess!"

"Oh, so I guess you didn't need my help when we were fighting Gray, huh?!"  
"I could of handled it…"  
"Lucy…" Happy muttered quietly, trying to calm me down.

I ignored the cat's call and continued to yell at Natsu. "Natsu, if it wasn't for me rescuing you then you could have been dead by now!"  
"Yeah, well if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't of fought him anyways!"

"Well if it wasn't for you kidnapping me then that wouldn't of happened!"  
"I told you it was an accident!"  
"Well then why didn't you just let me go?!"  
The fire dragon opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. After a while he finally closed it and narrowed his eyes at the ground, not making a single sound. His eyes were flaring slightly, telling me that he wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Happy, go see if there are more bandages in the washroom… I don't think the bandages we have so far are enough…" I sighed before looking at Natsu again.

The blue cat meowed a more cheerful "Aye!" before returning to the washroom once again to search for what I requested.

"Now… Let's try this again…" I muttered, my voice more soft and calm than before as I placed the blue cloth on the scratch on Natsu's right shoulder again.

Natsu flinched and gritted his teeth, but he didn't pull far away like usual. After a moment it looked like he got used to it because his charcoal eyes softened. I looked up at him and shot him a gentle smile, in turn he flashed me his signature grin.

"Hey… Luce?" he called quietly as I cleaned a cut nearby his elbow. I hummed in response and waited for him to continue.

"Thank you."

I looked up at him, confused. "What for?"

Natsu sighed and flinched again as I moved the cloth to a spot near his wrist. "For…" He searched for a reason before smiling again. "Well… for everything."

"No problem." I replied, my smile stretching across my face a bit more. Done with his right arm, I moved the cloth to a scratch on his cheek.

Surprisingly, Natsu grabbed my wrist, not allowing me to move my hand. Natsu kept staring at me, searching for words and I looked back. When our eyes met I tried my hardest to fight the blush that threatened to show.

"I mean it." He began. "You have done so much for us even though we haven't done anything for you, Luce. You gave us food, saved us, took us to shelter and you took care of our wounds. All we ever did was tease you and…" He paused for a moment, like as if he was debating if he should continue or not. "Kidnap you. I'm really grateful, Luce."

I stared at the pinkette for a moment. He just said _"Thank you"_ to me! This stubborn jerk said _"Thank you"_! To me! I couldn't help but smile at him. "Your welcome Natsu." A tiny blush forced it's way on my face as he smiled back at me.

"Sorry Lucy! No bandages!" Happy apologized, flying into the room again. Instantly realizing that my hand was still on Natsu's cheek, I pulled away quickly and looked at Happy.

"I-its alright Happy!" I stammered.

_Later_

"That should do it!" I finished wrapping bandages around Natsu's torso. "Alright Natsu, you can put your shirt back on!"

Natsu nodded and picked up his black one-sleeve shirt and slipped it on. "That took longer than I thought." He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

There was a quiet knock on the door after he spoke, like as if it was on cue. "That should be Happy! I'll get it!" I decided, putting the ointment, tweezers, cloth and left over bandages back in the white bag. Walking over to the door, I placed my hand on the handle and opened it.

Happy stood there, carrying a silver tray with food and neatly folded clothes. "Why am I the maid…?" Happy complained, walking past me to get inside the room.

"Because, me and Natsu were busy!" I answered flatly, closing the door and locking it.

A mischievous smirk spread across Happy's face. "Busy kissing?"

"ye-NO!" I hisses loudly, grabbing the tray away from the cat and walking towards the desk.

"Lucy loooooooves him!" Happy teased, his white-tipped tail bending a bit to make a heart as he followed me.

"Shut it, cat!" I demanded, placing the silver tray down on the desk.

"Anyways, why do we need new clothes?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms around his chest as he walked towards Happy and I.

"well first of all, you don't have any new clothes. I do. Every one knows that the princess wears clothes like this or dresses." I explained, gesturing to the white shirt with the blue cross and the blue skirt I was wearing. "So I can't go around looking like this! We'll get caught!" I turned my attention away from Natsu and examined the food on the tray. "Anyways, we got fish, fries, chicken, potatoes, a… tamato, and look at that! More fish!"

"It's the only tasty stuff this hotel has…" Happy sighed, shaking his head.

Natsu however was staring at the food like he was a five year old about to eat some candy. "Alright! Eat up!" Natsu cheered, grabbing one of the three plates Happy brought.

I quickly grabbed a plate and placed a partato, and some chicken on it before Natsu and Happy could beat me to it. Happy quickly grabbed a fish and ate it on the spot, not bothering to grab a plate. Natsu though… Natsu helped himself and ate nearly everything in ten seconds.

"Whoa! Natsu! Slow down!" I shouted as food splattered all over the place. "Are you even chewing!?"

Natsu hummed in response, trying to swallow all the food in his mouth.

"Stop eating so slow, Lucy!" Happy hissed before ripping off another piece of the fish with his teeth.

"Yeah… well…" I set my plate down and turned to walk away and get away from the mess as soon as possible. "I think I lost my apatite…"

"So soon?" Natsu asked, before stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth and talking with it full. "We haven't eaten in four days, and your already full?"

"Natsu, you haven't eaten in four days." I corrected. "I ate yesterday, it's fine."  
"She's weird…" Happy whispered to Natsu from his spot on the desk.

"Yeah…" Natsu quietly agreed, not knowing that the two of them were loud enough for me to hear.

"Says the blue talking cat and the pink-haired dragon." I shot back, not turning to look at them.

"It's not pink, it's salmon!" Natsu growled, earning a giggle from me.

"Whatever." I sighed, heading towards one of the beds and throwing the blanket off. Laying down, I pulled the blanket over me. "I'm going to sleep…"

"Goodnight!" Happy and Natsu said at the same time.

"Goodnight." I echoed, laying my head on the pillow and instantly drifting into sleep.

"_Mommy!" A small blonde girl called, running over a small hill to head into the field the said woman was in. "Mommy!"  
"Yes?" A woman with blonde hair like the girl responded, only her hair was longer. _

_The five year old girl stopped in front of the woman and looked up at her with her chocolate brown eyes. The girl raised her hand to show her a beautiful pink rose. "Mommy! Look! It's for you!"_

"_Oh, really?!" The mother gasped, taking the light pink rose away from her daughter. "It's beautiful!" The woman gently patted the top of the little girl's head, a smile gracing her lips. "Thank you, Lucy!"_

"_You're welcome mama!" The young Lucy smiled before looking around curiously at the field they were standing in, not knowing where exactly they were, but didn't care._

"_The flowers… They sure are beautiful… It smells nice, looks nice… and when the flower blooms it's like it's wearing a dress." The mother smiled, putting her hand near the flower and lightly touching it, feeling the petals. The smile slowly faded and the mother's eyes seemed to change, from a happy expression to a dull one with no emotion behind it. "But… the flower wilts. Every flower wilts, nothing can change that. It wilts, and dies."_

_The girl looked up at her mother's dull brown gaze, not quite understanding what she meant. "Well… yeah, I guess so mommy."_

"_Lucy…" The mother called, making the said girl look up at her._

_The girl froze._

_The flower's petals changed color, from a light pink to brown, from soft to fragile and crumpled. The sky's color seemed to change from a light blue shade to black, the sun disappeared. The field's grass changed from green to brown. The once beautiful afternoon changed to a terrifying night. But the most terrifying thing, was the fact that scarlet blood was no dripping down the woman's face, completely hiding her eyes._

"_Why did I have to wilt?" The woman asked._

"_NO! MOM!" Lucy cried, changing from a five year old to her sixteen year old self. _

"_You were born… It's your fault I wilted, Lucy." The mother cried, blood replacing her tears. Her skin melted away to leave a skeleton behind._

_Lucy stared at her mother, her eyes filled with terror. She was speechless, not sure of what to say. Fear consumed her mind like a blood-thirsty lion, not hesitating to freeze her in her tracks and going for the kill._

_As the wind blew the skeletion turned into dust and allowed itself to bee carried by the wind, leaving a gravestone behind._

_Layla Heartfillia_

_740-778_

_R.I.P._

_Lucy dropped to her knees in front of the tombstone, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Lucy whispered quietly. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_

I shot up from my bed, panting, trying to catch my breath. 'It was just a dream…' I thought before sitting up and hugging my legs and burying my face in my lap. I allowed tears to from my eyes and did the first thing that came to my mind.

Cry.

**(A/N: NaLu fluff! :3 **

**Alright everyone… I gotta bone to pick with you all… Okay, not really, but I just wanna say something…**

**Lucy: Recently we've been getting reviews from guests and they are usually asking questions or trying to explain something they don't really know about.**

**Gray: We don't mean spelling mistakes or anything, but we mean that they think they know about the story when they don't.**

**Happy: Aye.  
Blue: Now if your one of these readers who are only reading chapter one and stop to leave a review saying things about the story you don't know, then can you at least do me a favor and SIGN IN before reviewing and trying to correct me?**

**Lucy: We aren't trying to sound mean or anything…**

**Gray: But it kinda gets a bit annoying, you know?**

**Blue: Gray your clothes. Anyways, I would appreciate it if you sign in before leaving certain comments like that in your review.**

**Gray: *searching for clothes*  
Blue: I would like to PM you to answer these kinds of questions, ya know? If our leaving reviews that are asking for more chapters or anything like that then it's completely fine! I'm happy that you guys like this story so much! Anyways, that's all so-**

**Natsu: HANG IN THERE BLUE! I GOT WENDY!**

**Blue, Lucy, Gray: *face palm***

**Happy: One more thing! Blue here wants to add in additional chapters to explain some questions you guys have after the main story. Some will already be explained through flashbacks, but not much. Leave a review and after the main story ends, you might get a shout out and an ENTIRE chapter that will answer your question! **

**Wendy: F-for example… someone asked us during a PM that they want to know what happened to Lucy's mother and why Igneel is dead and all… Those parts were already written in Blue's binder and are in the main story… But some things still aren't explained… It could be about Lucy and Natsu or it could be about some other charecters…**

**Happy: *cough* *cough***

**Wendy: Like Happy… Um… THAT is all so I guess-**

**Natsu: WENDY! WHAT ARE YA DOING?! BLUE IS SICK, COME ON!  
Wendy: Coming! Bye!) **


	11. Chapter 11

**(****A/N: I've been reading… a LOT of stories… Meh gewrd, I can't get them out of my head. Especially that awesome soul eater and Fairy tail cross over… Anyways, before we start this chapter I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! :D**

**Natsu: Can we just start the chapter already?  
Blue: NO! I need to say something. Everyone, I have also posted a brand new story called "Fairy tails". I would really appreciate it if you read the story and leave a certain review and vote for the poll! :D **

**Natsu: Oh, and more thing! Everyone who followed and favorite but didn't review, we know who you are! -.o**

**Gray: If this story is good enough for a fav or follow then shouldn't it be good enough for a review?**

**Blue: Guys! Your being rude!  
Natsu and Gray: So?**

**Blue: So shut up! **

**Lucy: Now we present to you a brand new chapter to…**

* * *

_A Dragon's Heart_

Chapter 11

[Natsu's POV]

I put on the brown hood, making sure it covered my hair and my face, but also making sure I could see the ground so I knew where I was going. Smirking a bit, I placed my hand on the door knob, happy that I had gotten used to these things since that door fiasco yesterday. "Alright Luce, we're going!" I declared, pulling the door open.

"Okay, be careful!" Lucy called from behind me.

I slightly turned to look at her over my shoulder for a brief second. This stubborn weirdo was telling me to be careful? 'That's a first. Then again she might have been telling Happy to be careful. But be careful of what? A rock in the way, some random stranger, food poisoning? Food does sound pretty good right now… Maybe I could get some roast beef or maybe some ramen… Both sound pretty good right no-

AGAIN! MY ONE TRACKED MIND! Or is it just tracked mind? Who even- No Natsu, you already thought about that yesterday, just pick a god damn new topic.' I thought, slightly annoyed with myself. To think I thought of all that in only a single brief second.

I nodded to Lucy, a small smile sneaking it's way on my face. I closed the door and turned to start walking down the hall, the blue exceed walking beside me. "Lucy is weird…" I commented, looking at the blue cat who nodded in agreement.

"Aye…" Happy responded with his catch phrase. "She was all sad when we woke up this morning, I wonder what happened to her."

I shrugged, not knowing what happened with the royal pain in the ass either. "Dunno. Also what's up with her changing clothes all the time? Yesterday she was wearing white and blue while today she is wearing a blue and gold." A image of the princess shoved it's way into my mind. She had been wearing a white and blue striped short shirt, a short blue jacket with golden trims, a blue skirt, white belt and she had put her blonde hair in pigtails.

"Natsu…?" Happy called, a blue paw waving in front of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Happy. "Hmm? What?"

"You zoned out for a moment." Happy explained, his white wings on his back flapping once as he floated in front of my face.

"Oh, I did?" I asked, not really needing an answer. "Sorry pal. Oh hey, Happy, can you remind me why we left our room again?" I requested, taking a step outside of the building.

"You said you wanted to look around and find some food or something." Happy reminded, flying beside me, his wings flapping only once in a while but rarely.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, remembering how I had suggested we take a little tour earlier. We both kept talking, walking on the stone streets in the city. "Think they got any fancy restaurants or anything? I'm starving!" My stomach howled like a stray dog to prove my point.

Happy shrugged from where he flew beside me. "Probably! I bet they have a lot of yummy fish here though! Maybe a red snapper or salmon! Those sound pretty good, eh Natsu?" The cat continued to day dream, flying into an ally to get to a different street.

I nodded. "Yeah! Hope they got some fire too! I could go for a few flames right about now! Oh, but I have been thinking about roast beef and ramen lately. Think I'll go see if I can find any of that before I find some-"

I paused. Froze in my tracks, stopped mid-sentence, I just stopped everything.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked, confused as he looked back at me. "Aren't we going to go look around town?"

"Yeah, we are but…" I sniffed the air again, making sure I was completely right. The scent was still there. "Someone else is here."

Happy became silent in an instant, not moving a single whisker. I glared at my surroundings, trying to determine where the scent came from. To my right was a red bricked building and to my left was a gray bricked one. Behind me was the street me and Happy were just on, while in front of us was the street we were heading to. There was nowhere for anybody to hide yet the scent was dangerously close, and I felt a hostile presence. I tried examining the scent, hoping that would give me clues.

'Metal, food, alcohol, cat…' I continued to pick out key hints from the scent. The scent seemed so different yet at the same time all too familiar. Finally I stopped my mental checklist. "Wait! That's it!"

As if on cue, a pillar made of iron burst out of the stone ground, slamming itself against my chin. I was sent into the air in an instant, before I could even tell Happy who this person was. I landed on the hard ground with a loud thud, which sounded more painful than it actually was. A low growl rumbled in my throat as I used my hands to push myself up and sit up.

A small circle made of steel that laid on the ground moved and revealed a dark hole. A man with black hair and scarlet eyes leaped out of the hole and landed on the stone ground neatly. He wore white canvas pants similar to mine and a black shirt. Metal piercings completely covered his body, and his fists were clenched and protected in fingerless gloves. Black raven feathers were laid on top of his right shoulder and curved so they pointed upwards a bit.

This man was all too familiar to me.

"Argh! Damn it, what did you do that for?!" I hissed, rising to my feet.

"You're trespassing." The man answered, his voice threatening and his crimson orbs narrowed. "People from the castle aren't welcomed here."

"What the heck are you talking about?!" I demanded, transforming my hands into fists and narrowing my onyx eyes at him.

"You work at the castle, don't you?!" The man growled, his voice was now also showing a hint of annoyance and impatience.

I was shocked when he asked that. I would have been laughing my tail off if it wasn't for the fact that he was serious. "No way man, that's the last thing I would do!"

"Don't lie!" He snarled, showing his canine teeth, familiar to my own. "I can smell the scent of some guards and the princess on you. So don't tell me you don't work at the castle! If you don't want to leave though…" He raised his arm and in an instant it became a metal pillar. Pointing it at me he continued, a wicked sneer on his pierced face. "Then I'll have some fun."

'He can't even tell it's me because of my scent?!' I wondered, resisting the urge to raise my arm and sniff it to see if I could myself. 'Luce must have masked it with her own scent… Either that or he's just looking for a fight!'

"Do you know this guy?" Happy asked from where he floated beside me, his voice seeming a bit worried.

I nodded and released yet another growl. "Yeah, but metal head here doesn't seem to remember who I am."

Happy sweat dropped. "Maybe he would recognize you if you took the hood off…"

"Oh yeah!" I grinned, showing my own canine teeth. "You know, I almost didn't recognize you without those shackles Gajeel."

Said dragon looked confused for a moment, even a little surprised. That expression didn't last long when I pulled my hood down and showed my spiky salmon hair. "Natsu?"

"The one and only!" I confirmed, flashing him my signature grin.

"Huh…" Gajeel mumbled, staring at me for a quick moment. "Well never mind then." He spun around and retreated back into that hole in the ground.

"HEY! We haven't seen each other since we were free and your just gonna leave me hanging?!" I shouted, running after him and jumping down the hole as well.

"Natsu! Wait!" Happy called, flying after me.

I landed neatly on my feet and looked around. The walls and ground were made of Gray stone and a greenish river flowed beside me. Small black bars lead up to the hole above. A terrible stench filled my nose, forcing me to cover it with my hands. Usually having heightened senses were useful, but in situations like this it just sucked. "Ugh! What's that smell!? Smells worse than you did back at the prison!"

"Are we in the sewers?!" Happy hissed, copying my action.

"You get used to the stench." Gajeel stated, not bothering to turn to look at us. "Besides, where were going you won't even be able to smell it."

"Whatever you say…" I muttered, happy meowing a quiet "Aye" behind me. "So, what do ya mean by 'trespassing'? Is this… Are these sewers your home?"

"No, you're just trespassing on guild territory." Gajeel explained, keeping his scarlet eyes locked on the path ahead. "If you were a castle worker then I wouldn't have let you go so easily, flame brain."

"Hey!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at Gajeel. I let out an angry growl, deciding to ignore his little comment for now. When I finished asking my questions I would beat him to a pulp, but not now. "…What's a guild?"

"I dunno…" Happy shrugged, oblivious to the fact that I was asking Gajeel and not him.

"A guild is a group of people." Gajeel explained simply, his voice still hostile for some reason. "There can be either a lot of people in a guild or very few. Everyone in the guild are able to take requests. I'm in Fairy tail." He turned to the left slightly, showing a black mark on his arm that resembled a fairy.

"huh. Hey, are there any other dragons in fairy tail?!" I asked, getting a bit excited. To my dismay the iron dragon shook his head from side to side. I sighed before asking yet another question. "What about Wendy, is she with you?"

Gajeel turned to look at me, his crimson eyes filled with shock for the first time. "I thought she was with you!"  
"Well I thought you saved her from that other blue-haired guy!" I defended, trying not to show any signs of panic. 'Oh god Wendy…! Where the heck are you?!' I couldn't help but feel worried, Wendy was like a little sister to us. She brought out the whole big-brother-defending-little-sis- side of me.

"What blue-haired guy?" Gajeel asked, turning around to continue walking on the path.

I narrowed my onyx eyes, deciding whether or not to explain right now. I shook my head. "I'll explain later." I decided, following more closely behind Gajeel.

"Why don't you explain Fairy tail to us?" Happy suggested, perching himself on my shoulder right before his wings disappeared.

"Well, there are more than just one guild." Gajeel began, seeming somewhat… excited to tell us? Pfft, can you imagine that? GAJEEL. EXCITED. God I'm gonna laugh. "Some guilds rebel against the king, you know, stealing from some soldiers, fighting some, doing everything we can to help the people of Fiore, since the King is driving everyone to the streets. Other guilds work with the king, helping him to force people to pay for taxes and increasing poverty. Fairy tail rebels, which is the only reason I joined it."

During that whole explanation I was thinking about what to eat if this guild has any food. To be honest I only heard the last sentence. "Heh, sounds like my kind of guild!" I grinned, showing my canine teeth and hitting the palm of my hand with my fist. "Yo, iron idiot, where do I sign up!?"

"Don't call me iron idiot, fire-dragon bitch." Gajeel growled, looking over his shoulder to narrow his red eyes at me. "You have to talk with Mirajane to sign up."

"Well then when are we gonna get there…?!" Happy whined, probably getting impatient.

"No." Gajeel answered flatly, showing no emotion except for the usual hostility.

"Now?" Both me and the blue exceed asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" We repeated.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

Gajeel stopped in front of a large building with double doors and an orange banner at the front with the same mark as Gajeel's tattoo. The walls were a yellowish orange and the roof was orange.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Both I and Happy cheered, throwing our hands/paws in the air. I don't care if I was acting childish or not, I was just expressing my happiness.

Gajeel raised his hand and allowed it to meet his face, doing a face palm. "Let's just get inside, lava brain." He growled, obeying his own order and walking inside the building.

Both Happy and I snickered before following Gajeel into the guild hall. Pushing open the large wooden doors, all three of us walked inside. Inside the guild hall there were multiple humans drinking, chatting and eating. A small group of humans, bout three or four, were looking up at a board covered in papers. But what caught most of my attention was the heavy scent in the air.

"Welcome to the guild, salaman-" Gajeel began, but I quickly cut him off.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I interrupted, running towards the source of the scent, which was a nearby wooden counter. I practically ran over everybody who got in my way, and ignored the fact that people were staring at me like I was some crazy pyromaniac!

…

'Did I just insult myself?'

I leaped onto a stool that stood beside the counter, looking at the shelves with countless drinks for only a brief moment until I swept my gaze to the white-haired barmaid. "Get me one of everything!" I ordered, a grin spreading across my face. The sound of food was making my mouth water… especially roast beef and ramen.

The woman at the counter looked at me with her sapphire eyes, staring at me like as if I had two heads and eight arms!

"Well…?" I muttered, getting slightly impatient and tapping my foot against the legs of the stool. "What the heck are you waiting for?! Get me some food!"

The barmaid looked at me surprised for another long moment before finally speaking. "Oh, I'm sorry, but we only give food to fellow guild members!"

Before I could shout out a loud 'what' and stare at this crazy monster in disbelief, another voice spoke up. "That's right."

I turned around on my stool to find where the strict voice was coming from. A Scarlet haired woman was walking up to me, her hair reaching her hips and her brown eyes filled with both confusion and hostility. She wore silver armor, which didn't seem necessary but more like a fashion choice… A weird one… A dark red symbol was imprinted on her armor, similar to Gajeel's black one. The scent of lavender, and roses hung heavily in the air around her.

I simply raised a pink- I mean salmon- eyebrow at her. "Who the heck are you?" I asked, more bored than interested and giving her the I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck- attitude.

"Erza Scarlet." The woman answered, her tone filled with as much hostility as her cocoa eyes. "Now that I told you my name, you should tell me yours, and why you're here."

"No reason!" I growled before raising a hand and waving my hand back and forth a little to gesture for her to bug off. "Now why don't ya go mind your own business already?"

Bad move.

I instantly felt a sharp pain in my skull. I slowly looked up to see what had caused the throbbing in my head. Erza had just karate-chopped my head with her hand… you know, the hand that was covered in metal armor! I honestly thought she left a dent in my head. I instantly feel to the ground and clutched my bleeding head, shouting a high-pitched "Owie!"

'Owie' was not enough to describe the unbearable pain… Hmm, unbearable… That's a pretty big word. Lucy must be influencing me or something… Huh… Influencing… damn it one-tracked mind…

"To be fair Natsu, that was a preeeetty poor choice of words on your part, Natsu!" Happy stated, flying towards us.

"Shut… up!" I hissed, my hands not leaving my head for a single second.

Erza turned her attention to the blue exceed, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "And you are…?"  
Happy smirked and raised his paw to salute. "I'm Happy!"

"RUN, PAL!" I yelled, feeling some scarlet blood on my hand.

"Happy…?" Erza echoed, before narrowing her eyes a bit. This woman probably never head of the word 'patience'. "I can see that, but I was asking for your name."

"Happy!" The blue cat repeated, lowing his paw slowly from his salute.

"Is he retarded?" Erza asked, turning her head to look at me for a brief moment. She turned back to the said cat when I shook my head. "Let me ask you again. What is your name, blue cat?"

"Happy…" He replied, his voice seeming less enthusiastic.

Erza released a tired growl before bending down slightly and picking Happy up by his blue scruff to look at him straight in the eye. "Who. Are. You?" She demanded, stopping for a brief moment to let the three words sink in. Her voice didn't have a trace of kindness in them, just an impatient tone.

"Happy." The exceed repeated once again, but decided to specify his name. "My name is Happy."

"Oh." Erza exclaimed, opening her hands and letting Happy fall to the ground and land on his head with a loud thud. "My apologies. I thought you meant that you were emotionally happy. Now that we got that out of the way," Erza began, kindness showing in her voice for about several moments before it dropped dead and was replaced with a threatening tone, and her face stretching in a matching scowl. "Get. Out."

"But we just got here…" I began, but stopped when Erza turned around to give me a glare that sent shivers up my spine. Maybe I was shivering not because someone walked on my grave, but probably because I was laying on it.

"Sorry everybody." Gajeel apologized (that's a first) while breaking the crowd around us apart to come see us. "I brought this flame head here."

"Oi, what did you call me?!" I shouted, rising to my feet and parting my hands away from my head and surrounding my fists in flames, ignoring the still throbbing pain. "You wanna start a fight?!"  
Gajeel's eyes narrowed and a sneer spread across his face. The iron dragon-slayer suddenly appeared ready for battle. "I can take you on any day, Salamander!"

"Salamander?!" Everyone else in the guild hall echoed, most seeming shocked and surprised while other's seeming… shocked and surprised… Okay, they were all shocked or surprised, not most of them.

I turned to look at them, arching a salmon eyebrow at everyone. "…Yeah…?"

"Salamander is a wanted criminal!" Erza exclaimed, narrowing her eyes and walking towards me, forcing me to flinch.

I shut my eyes closed and raised a hand in defense, expecting her fist to collide with my face any moment now. Then there was a long moment of silence. After several heartbeats I opened my left eye to see that Scarlet's hand was stretching towards me, a kind, yes,_ kind_, smile on her face. Hesitantly, I slowly reached for her hand and grabbed it, shaking her hand.

"Welcome to Fairytail." Erza greeted, most of the crowd cheering in the back ground. Everyone but Gajeel that is, who looked a bit annoyed for some reason. Then again, when _didn't_ he look annoyed?

"I'm in the guild too, right?" Happy asked, flying up to look at Erza, before he flew over to Gajeel. "Am I?"

"Out of my way, damn cat." Gajeel snarled, smacking Happy away with the back of his hand.

"Oi, what did you do that for?!" I snarled, glaring at the iron-eater and walking towards him. Before he could answer, I aimed my fist and slammed it against his face. To my surprise, Gajeel ducked, and I accidently hit some guy with purple hair instead.

The stranger aimed a quick glare at me before purple fire escaped from his fingertips, aiming towards me. Unfortunely that was when Gajeel stood up and took the hit for me. Stumbling towards me, Gajeel knocked me over and I fell against a wooden stool. That stool fell over too, and leaned towards a brunette who was drinking alcohol through a barrel, bumping the barrel a bit and making the alcoholic spill her drink.

Growling, the girl whipped out some cards, and started using her own magic. After a few seconds, magic was going everywhere, along with fists as everyone was involved in a big fight.

I grinned before throwing my arms in the air and yelling "RIOOOOOOOOOOT!" Letting fires surround my fists, I prepared to charge into battle. Suddenly everybody stopped and stared at me though, fear showing in their eyes. I grinned, planting my hands on my hips and bursting into laughter. "Ha! Look at you all! You all are scared of me! Guess I win roun-"

Before I could finish, I felt something large and heavy slam on top of me, forcing me to fall on the ground and land on my stomach before the unknown force pinned me down. I let out another "owie."

A loud deep voice rumbled, the source coming from above, slightly angry. "Enough! All of you!"

'God this is embarrassing.. I'm a dragon for crying out loud…' I thought, ignoring the deep voice that spoke. 'I feel like a mouse… no, screw that, a bug… nope, a flea…' I scanned the room, ignoring everyone's expression and searched for a hole I could crawl into. 'I heard the expression "I'm putting my foot down" but this is ridiculous!' But, after a moment, the heavy weight on top of me was lifted off. It took me three seconds to realize that, but as soon as I did, I leaped to my feet, throwing my hands in the air in victory before turning to glare at whoever the hell threw a mountain on top of me.

I whipped both my head and body around, flames surrounding my fists. But the hot red flames quickly disappeared when I saw the man behind me.

He looked… alright, he was down-straight weird, he looked like an elf dressed up for Halloween for crying out loud! A weird orange and blue striped hat sat on top of his head, something that seemed to be like… droopy horns were attached to it? I don't know, but the hat had two little horns. The old man was dressed in an orange vest and white shirt with the black fairytail mark on it. His shoes were pointed, like some kind of… okay, he looked like an elf, his clothes were like an orange elf, and he was old like some papa elf or something!

I struggled to try my best not to laugh my scaly tail off. I even put one of my hands on top of my mouth to try and help!

"Who the heck are you…?" The man asked, narrowing his charcoal eyes at me and scratching his gray bushy hair. There probably wasn't any hair under his hat, from what I could tell.

I swallowed, trying to keep myself from laughing one last time. If this guy was anyone else then I would laugh until I die from lack of oxygen, but the magic that radiated from this guy told me that I said respect him… Why the heck didn't I see that with Erza though? Or better yet, why didn't I pay attention? Why don't I ever pay attention? Probably a question that will never be answered.

"Well?" Old gramps asked again, his arms crossed behind his back and his left foot tapping against the ground. "Aren't ya going to tell me young lad?"

'Oh, didn't realize it had been about… Um…' I quickly swept my eyes across the room, trying to find a clock or something to answer my own question. No luck. '… a minute… or something…' I cleared my throat before opening my mouth. I didn't expect the laughter that escaped and threw me to the ground in a giggling fit. Yes, I said giggle. Natsu Dragneel said giggle, have your mind blown. "PFFT! Y-Your si-!" My statement was cut off by yet another fit of laughter. The man glared at me, probably about to punish me or something. 'Oh god I sound like Virgo…'

Luckily, Erza walked up to the old elf and bent down to whisper something in his ear. The old man still looked slightly annoyed for a second, before realization was clearly shown on his face and he smiled slightly. "Alright, get Salamander here a guild mark!"  
"A…" I finally halted my laughing to speak. "What?"

Erza just nodded and walked up to me, her eyes narrowed. When the scarlet-haired knight reached towards me I flinched on instinct. God this woman was scarier than… 'Holy shit, she's the scariest thing I ever saw!' Erza ignored my flinch and grabbed the back of my black one-sleeved shirt before dragging me away to the counter everyone was at earlier. Throwing me onto one of the seats, she shouted a single name. "Mirajane!"

The white-haired bartender instantly looked at Erza, who just gestured to me. A knowing look shown in her blue eyes before she searched her small area for something. I looked confusedly at Mirajane, then the counter, then Erza, then Happy (who was on a table eating yet another fish), before looking at Mirajane again. She returned and stopped in front of me, holding a stamp thingy in her hands.  
"What color and where do you want your guildmark?" She asked, a small smile spreading across her lips.

I arched an eyebrow at her, feeling a wave of uncertainty. "Um… On my right shoulder in red… Is this going to hurt…?"

"No, no!" Mira reassured, grabbing my right arm and preparing to stamp it. "It's just like getting your shoulder pierced!"  
"T-that sounds kind of painful…" I stated, about to pull away.

"Brace yourself!" She cried, slamming the stamp down on my shoulder before I could even move.

Parting my jaws to release a painful yell, expecting pain which never came.

"I'm just kidding, Salamander!" Mira giggled, turning around to put the stamp away.

She could of just said something BEFORE she hit me with that magic mallet thing…

"Can I have a guild mark too!?" A blue exceed asked, flying in front of Mira.

Mira nodded and asked him the same question she asked me, as I turned to look around at the guild hall. 'I was just minding my own business five minutes ago and now I'm in a guild… This is happening so fast…' I nearly gagged at my last thought. Lucy would probably be saying that…

"Yo, flame brain!" a familiar deep tone called. Turning my head to slightly and glancing at the side, I saw Gajeel approach me. I arched an eyebrow and hummed in response. Gajeel took a seat beside me and narrowed his crimson orbs at me. "Let's talk."

* * *

"So that's what happened..." Gajeel muttered, taking a large bite out of the piece of metal he now held in his hands. Turns out Mirajane not only serves drinks but also things like fire and metal.

I nodded in response and opened my mouth before shoving some fire from the lit torch in my mouth. I enjoyed the feeling of the flames that danced around my mouth. The colorful flames were obviously hot, and it felt so light in my mouth, like as if it didn't even have weight. It didn't quite have a specific taste really, it just felt good burning inside my mouth. Maybe it didn't really have a taste because it's from a torch...

"So, now that I know how all three of us got separated, and how you escaped, why don't you tell me where the princess is?" The iron dragon asked, a harsh tone in his voice, which I failed to notice at the moment.

"Who? Lucy?" I asked, but a bit of fire escaped my mouth and flickered around my lips. Before it could go out, I quickly licked the flame up. "She's-"

"When I find her I'll tear her spine out!" Gajeel chuckled lightly, a sneer creeping on his face. "But before I do that, maybe I'll beat her till she cries for mercy! It'll serve that human right!"

I nearly chocked on my fire when I heard him say that. I quickly raised my fist and pounded it against my chest multiple times. I finally swallowed the flame after the fourth pound and whipped my head around to stare at Gajeel in shock. 'He'll what?!' "Why?!" I blurted out, not able to control myself.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at me, slightly confused but shrugged it off. "Simple. She is the daughter of that royal ass, King Jude. Anyone who is with the kingdom deserves to die. They didn't do anything when we were thrown in jail."

I stared at Gajeel still, processing his words. 'I-I can't tell him where Lucy is!' I thought, turning my gaze away from the iron-eater and staring at the ground intently.

_'Why the hell not!?' _My brain hissed at me. _'Metal head is right, the human deserves it!' _

**'So!?'** My heart argued just as fiercely as my brain. **'Luce has been so nice to us... She helped us, gave us food, saved us, she is different! I can't tell Gajeel!'**

_'But have you forgotten that humans murdered Igneel!' _My brain countered instantly.

**'Yes humans killed Igneel but SHE didn't! She had no say in the matter!' **My heart reminded, not helping me make my choice.

_'But if she dies then that will be like getting revenge on every human in Fiore! Didn't I say that one day I would get revenge, that I would kill them all!?' _

**'But she is innocent! She doesn't deserve to be tortured by Gajeel and bleed to death!'**

I clenched my canine teeth together, the internal argument continuing. Why couldn't my god damn heart and brain just agree on something!? I want revenge on humans but... not like this! I don't want to betray Luce!

"Yo, salamander." Gajeel called, waving a hand in front of my face and tearing me away from both my thoughts and the argument. "Aren't you going to tell me where the princess is?!" Gajeel repeated, his voice brimming with impatience.

"Oh... Er... Well..." I began, trying to decide.

"Well? Spit it out already!" The iron mage snarled, a scowl appearing on his face. "I don't have all day!"

"S-She's..." I allowed a long sigh escape my lips, finally deciding on what to do. "The princess is dead."

"Dead?" He echoed, looking slightly stunned.

I hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah, dead... She fell out of... a tree..."

"A... Tree...?" The fairytail guild member echoed, raising an eyebrow again, suspicion clear in his voice.

I nodded, hoping I wouldn't have to answer anymore of these questions.

"Why would she climb a tree?"

'Shit.' I quickly searched my brain, looking for excuses. "She... Because I had thrown her gate keys into the tree..."

"Why would you do that?"

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!' I was about to let out a tired groan but I quickly stopped myself. "Because! She was about to... call one of her stupid spirits, like that lion guy! So I threw the gate keys into a tree!" I was really getting annoyed with these questions now. "So she climbed up the tree, went to the highest branch, it broke, and she fell on a rock, that's it!"

Gajeel didn't say anything. He just kept his suspicious gaze locked with my own tired gaze. After a long, boring, silent moment, his face twisted in an evil sneer. "Serves her right! Damn, humans can be so stupid! Your lucky she was more stupid than you, salamander!"

"Heartless bastard..." I mumbled quietly, fiddling with the torch in my hand.

"What the hell did you just say!?" The said man asked, harshly, his tone threatening.

"I-I said 'Thanks for the complement!' I growled sarcastically, trying to look annoyed and tired on the outside while in the inside I was hoping Gajeel was more of an idiot than Leo. I looked around, avoiding Gajeel's gaze. Finally, my eyes fell on a sleeping blue cat, who was cuddled up on the counter not too far away and a white-haired bartender stroking the snoring cat's fur gently. "Think I'll leave Happy here tonight. I'd hate to ruin an image like that."

The iron dragon followed my gaze and looked at Happy. He let out a somewhat annoyed grunt and muttered something about how cheesy I sounded before turning to look at a nearby woman. She was a brunette who wore a blue bra and mahogany pants. Her hair was long and wavy, and she had a small white satchel on. She didn't seem to be listening to our conversation, she was too busy drinking a whole barrel filled with unknown alcohol.

"Hey, Cana!" Gajeel called, making the said woman look up from her drink. "Where is lily and the shrimp?"

"She said she would-" The woman paused a moment to hiccup. "Go to the library earlier today. She'll come back soon."

The man with multiple piercings let out an annoyed growl before shoving the rest of his block of iron in his mouth. "So, Natsu. Why don't I tell you a bit more about Fairy tail?"

* * *

**(A/N: Remember, if you are interested in the story "Fairy tails" then you should check it out! Also I posted a different story recently, Warrior cats fans will probably like it! It's called "A second chance"! :3**

**Natsu: Review… if you don't then we know who the heck you are…!**

**Gray: We already said that, flame brain!  
Natsu: Oi! What did ya call me, male-stipper?!  
Gray: Flame brain!**

**Natsu: Frost fucker**

**Gray: Father's disgrace!**

**Natsu: Sub-zero faker!  
Erza: Gray! Natsu! Enough!**

***Said guys stand at attention***

**Erza: You will not be calling each other names from now on, understood?  
Natsu and Gray: Aye!  
Hawkfrost: stupid two-legs…**

**Blue: o.0 …Hawkfrost… the hell? What are you doing here?  
Hawkfrost: Watching dumb and dumber fight.**

**Natsu: HA! HE CALLED YA DUMBER!**

**Gray: Actually I think he called YOU dumber.**

**Natsu: Bitch, please! You're just jealous of my sexiness!  
Lucy and Blue: …. Never thought he would say that before… **

**Happy: Aye…**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: oh meh gewrd! I just remembered something!  
Lucy: What? **  
**Blue: I has a community!  
Natsu: So?**  
**Blue: That is all about NaLu. ):3 **  
**Natsu and Lucy: o.0**  
**Blue: ):3 yeeeesssss! I mean come on, who the hell doesn't love NaLu?**  
**Lucy and Natsu: WE DON'T!  
Blue: that can be arranged easily.  
Natsu: Oh yeah?! HOW!?**  
**Blue: Well I'm the author. I can control you guys and make you do anything I want. For example. Natsu, faceplant on the ground.**  
**Natsu: No! I'm not gonna- *falls over and faceplants***  
**Gray: This is nice... this is very nice... ):D **  
**Happy: *holds a sign that says the following words* And here is the chapter!) **

* * *

_A Dragon's Heart_

_Chapter 12_

[Lucy's POV]

I looked at the light blue sky as I walked out of the hotel. Natsu had left nearly an hour ago along with Happy. I had just realized earlier that I can go outside too, so I got my things ready and continued to walk around town, searching for a library. Who knows, maybe I'll see Natsu and Happy along the way too. "Wonder when he'll come back..." I quietly muttered to myself, turning to the left and walking on the stone street.

The town seemed to be a bit busy today, business men we're hurrying down the streets, trying to get to their workplace on time so they can put food on the table, while other women and teens like myself were just walking around, searching for a store and hunting down the latest models of different items. Small children ran around, playing games like hide-and-seek or tag, and even causing some mischief and pulling pranks on one another.

Finally, after a half hour of searching, I spied a large brown building with a huge sign on it that read 'Magnolia Branch'. It only took half a brain to realize that it was a library. Joyful that my search was coming to an end, and enthusiastic to learn what secrets the books held inside of the building, I made my way inside, pushing the double doors open.

Inside there were countless books, stacked neatly on wooden shelves and not saying a single word until someone opens the book and reads the writing. Nearly every book was a different color, some red, some blue, some green, some gold, some purple, every color I knew, which would make it look like there was a rainbow on the shelves if you looked at it from farther away.

'I need a novel...' I told myself in my mind, walking towards and aisle, hunting for a novel I have never read before. I passed by a few manga's and one caught my eye. Picking the manga up from the shelf, I studied the cover with my chocolate eyes. It had a handsome man on it, a man so good-looking that he probably had fan girls, and a cute teenage girl holding a black cat. In big white words it said "Backstage prince". I quickly flipped through the manga, considering if it was good or not. After a short moment I nodded approvingly, closing the book and tucking it inside of the white bag I was carrying, it's strap wrapped around my shoulder. I turned around and continued walking, still hunting for a new book.

Then yet another book caught my attention, just as easily as the first. I glanced up at the book that was placed on a shelf high above my head. Standing on the tip of my toes, I reached out and grabbed the book, taking it down from it's resting spot.

The cover said in big golden words "Dragons" and had a picture of a black dragon breathing blue fire, it's black wings outstretched and outlined against the sky.

"This could tell me more about Natsu..." I murmured, instantly deciding I should take the book and putting it in my white bag along with "Backstage prince".

I then kept walking.

Non-fiction...

Manga...

Mythology...

Fantasy...

I paused when I saw a small thick book. It looked like it was a novel, with all the pages it had. Wasting no time, I reached for it.

Yet another hand grabbed it at the same time as me. Slightly surprised, I turned my head a bit to see a girl with blue hair that reached just past her shoulders and hazel eyes looking at me. The girl had a orange bandana tied around her hair, letting a few stray blue hairs frame her face and an orange matching dress. She was a bit shorter than me though, which is why I had to look down when facing her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you need this book?" I asked, smiling a bit and trying my best to be friendly, even though I was a little disappointed I wouldn't be able to read the book.

"Oh, no!" The girl declined, shaking her hands from side to side. "I don't really need it! You see, it's my favorite book, yeah, but I already read it four times! You can have it if you want!"

"oh, really?" My smile became wider, and I swear I could _feel _my eyes light up a bit. "Alright then, in that case I'll take it. I'm sorry, it's just that I need it to... hm, lets say study a bit. You see I'm writing a novel and-"

the bluenette gasped. "Your writing a novel?!" Her eyes lit up at the statement and she looked at me with a hopeful expression.

I nodded shyly in response. "it's nothing big, really..."

"I love reading, and I always wanted to write a story of my own!" The girl twirled around a bit, her hands over her heart like as if she just fell in love. "But... I'm not a very good writer..." She confessed, but still remained cheerful. "Anyways, do you think I could read your story...?"

I smiled when I realized the long pause was because she was waiting for my name. "Lucy. Of course you can read my story, as soon as it's done...?"

"Levy." The bluenette announced, smiling back at me. "Oh hey, Lucy, I'm about to go shopping for clothes, want to come with me? I would love to hear about your book along the way!"

I nodded. "Sure, I guess I need new clothes anyways!" I walked away and my new friend travelled beside me. I glanced down at my book to see what exactly I had grabbed. The novel had a forest with leafless trees on the cover and light grayish mist. In the mist were figures of animals and multiple glowing eyes, while in the center of the book there was the picture of a red cat with green eyes in a circle. The title said "Warriors: The last hope" on it. "I would be more than happy to!" I added, looking up from my book.

* * *

"Oh, I think you would look cute in this!" Levy decided, holding up an orange tank top towards me. "Oh, and you have to try it with this!" She reached towards the article of clothing with her free hand and pulled out black shorts.

"Only if you wear this!" I beamed, holding up a blue shirt, the same color as her hair, with thin straps and a red mini-skirt. "It would totally make your legs look longer and better!"

"Did you just say 'totally'?" Levy asked, arching a blue eyebrow at me.

"Oh, did I...?" I questioned, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Like, totally!" She mocked playfully, a smile stretching across her face, making us both burst into a small giggle fit.

"You like, so totally have to try this outfit!" I teased, playing the annoying-teenage-girl-voice game.

"OMG! You are like totally right!" The bluenette agreed, stifling a laugh. After a while she sighed, relaxed. "Alright, alright Lu-chan..." She wiped a tear away from her left eye before continuing. "I'll go pay for the clothes, you can wait at the entrance of the store."

"But... I should pay for my own clothes..." I protested, looking at Levy with a guilty expression on my face.

"No, I'll do it!" The bluenette persisted, showing no signs of giving in at all, her tone seeming as stubborn as I could be sometimes.

My jaws parted to protest yet again, however Levy had already grabbed both mine and her clothes and fled towards the cash register, not giving me enough time to even call her.

I nodded a small 'thanks' to her, even though I knew she couldn't see it. Obeying her order, I made my way to the entrance of the store exactly like Levy instructed. I sighed on my small journey, memories of the entire day running through my head. It was strange... I only knew Levy for about six hours... but it felt like we had actually known each other our whole life. 'I wonder if anyone else ever felt this kind of feeling before... Like first time you see them you know your gonna be best friends!'

My mind paused after thinking those last few words.

That sounded familiar... I had a feeling like this before, but even stronger... Much stronger... like as if it was more than friends... more than best friends... I tried my best to recall the memory, trying to figure out who it was that had made me feel this way before. The only clue that I had received from my recent memories though was that I had denied the feeling...I still couldn't put my finger on it however. I sighed, giving up on trying to find out the answer to my question.

I paused in front of the exit, trying to change the course of my train of thought. But that mystery about my familiar feeling didn't leave me quite yet. The answer seemed to be so close, like as if I could reach it and grasp it, however I just couldn't see it. Placing a hand on my chin and glancing out the shop window, I tried to figure everything out.

Five minutes probably passed before Levy came back with our clothes.

"Here are your clothes, Lu-chan!" Levy chirped, handing me the said article of clothing.

"Thanks Levy-chan!" I smiled, banishing old thoughts away from my mind. "I should probably go back to the hotel though... I bet Natsu will throw a fit if I'm not there before he gets home. He'll think I ran away or something!" I smiled lightly at the thought of Natsu behaving like a child as I placed the clothes in the white bag that hung beside me, both of the bag's straps hanging on my right shoulder. The weight increased slightly as I placed my new clothing in it.

"Oh, Natsu eh?" Levy asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"W-WHAT!?" I yelled, making some people stare at us as they passed by. My cheeks flared up, and I just knew I was blushing. "That stupid little...!? NO! Natsu is so not my boyfriend! He is the exact opposite! There is nothing between us at all!"

Levy's grin became bigger as she raised her arm and pointed at my red face. "Your face says otherwise."

Why on earth was I blushing!? Why did I have to be blushing!? This was Natsu we were talking about! That idiotic fire-breather couldn't even figure out how to open a fucking door, so how on earth could he even know what the word 'love' even meant! Levy was making absolutely no sense, HE was making no sense! There just wasn't a single possibility that we liked each other!

"Sorry Levy, me and Natsu just aren't a couple!"

Levy looked at me, disappointed. She raised a hand to her chin and tapped it after a moment, crossing one of her arms around her chest and looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. "You know... Now that I think about it... I think my friend Gajeel talked about him sometimes... Lu-chan, you HAVE to tell me what this 'Natsu' guy looks like!"

"Well... All you really need to know is that he has pink spiky hair and... onyx eyes. He is one of a kind." I described the pinkette, an image of him grinning showing in my mind. Levy seemed to look at me interested, probably trying to remember every little detail. "Alright, I'll be sure to look for him and ask Gajeel more questions about him. Anyways, I guess Gajeel won't survive without me so I'll see you later, Lu-chan!" With that, the bluenette turned and walked out of the store.

"Bye, Levy-chan!" I waved towards my friend, leaving the store after her and turning to my right to head to the other direction. I reached into the white bag that contained both my clothes and my new library books, and pulled out the novel called "Warriors".

Flipping to page chapter one, I began reading the book.

**(A/N: NOTE! The following is actually from the book that is created by Erin Hunter. Anything inside of the book Lucy is reading is NOT owned by me! Also if you haven't read the "Warriors the Last hope" then don't read, unless you want a spoiler. You have been warned.) **

_"__Someone's bleeding!_

_Ivypool stiffened as the memory of AntPelt's death flooded her mind, just as it always did when the scent of blood hit her. She could still feel his flesh tearing beneath her claws, still see his agonized spasm before he stopped moving forever. She'd been forced to kill the WindClan warrior to convince TigerStar of her loyalty. It had earned her the grim honor of training dark forest warriors, but she knew she would never wash the scent of blood from her paws._

_'Stop!' She yowled._

_BirchFall froze mid-lunge, and stared at her. 'What's wrong?'_

_'I smell blood.' She snapped. 'We're only training, I don't want any injuries.' _

_BirchFall blinked at her, puzzled. RedWillow scrambled up from beneath BirchFall's paws. 'it's just a nick.' The ShadowClan warrior meowed. He showed IvyPool his ear. Blood welled from a thin scratch on the tip._

_'Just be careful,' Ivypool cautioned. _

_'Be __careful?__' Hawkfrost's snarl made her spin around. 'There's a war coming and it won't be won with sheathed claws!' Hawkfrost curled his lip and stared at Ivypool. 'I thought you were training our recruits to fight like real warriors, not soft clan cats!'_

_BirchFall bristled. 'Clans aren't soft!'_

_'Then why do you come here?' Hawkfrost challenged."_ I continued reading the book out loud, passing through an ally.

A soft breeze tickled my ear, and a shudder crept up my spine. Lifting my eyes away from the book, I looked around. It was night already, the sun had set only minutes ago, and now shadows had been cast on the ally, making it seem dark. The air felt weird, different somehow. The soft breeze continued blowing, moving some of my golden hair away from my face. It felt strange... it felt like the air itself was warning me of something. But what?

Either way, I didn't like the feeling the ally gave. I turned around, since I had just entered the ally I was only two feet away from reaching the light of the lacrima lamps that stood beside the sidewalks in the city.

Then I heard a footstep.

Then another.

Followed by yet another.

My instincts instantly screamed for me to run, and it told me that someone was behind me, and they probably weren't friendly. I would of ran, I really did want to run, however I couldn't help but let the curiosity get the better of me. I turned my head around slowly, but as soon as I made out a figure in the shadows, I felt something- no, someone- push me up against the wall of the nearest building, pinning me up against it. My stomach had been pressed up against the wall, my back facing two unknown figures. I could feel the cool brick press up against my left cheek, some of the edges digging into it. It didn't take half a brain to realize I was seriously in danger.

Attempting to reach my keys, I glared at the two figures with my chocolate brown eyes. Immediately however, I felt a large hand grab both of my wrists and squeeze them, not allowing me to move my hands. I was about to scream for them to let me go, but I froze. Something cold, and sharp was pressed gently against my neck. It was about as big as my hand, and it might of taken longer to figure out what it was without using your hands if I were in a different situation.

But I wasn't, so there could only be one logical answer to the question of what that weapon was.

A knife.

"Tell us where you keep all your jewel." A raspy voice ordered from behind me. The knife pressed a bit harder against my neck, digging deep enough to create a shallow cut.

I tried to take a better look at my attackers, but the shadows hid them well- too well. I didn't mutter a single word, not wanting to let them have their small little victory.

I could hear one of the men release a low growl before the knife moved away from my neck. Were they seriously going to let me go already?

my thought was proven wrong, as I once again felt the knife, but this time it was pressed against my arm. The blade didn't hesitate to dig deep into my skin, and leave a deep grunt. I clenched my teeth together as a bolt of pain shot up my arm. I was expecting the blade to retreat back to my neck, but It didn't. The man slashed my arm again with his knife, leaving another deep scratch on my arm. He slashed it over and over, until I had several scratches on my left arm.

I could feel warm scarlet blood dripping down my arm, leaving the scratches more quickly then I had expected.

Another voice, a more gruff and tough voice repeated the question from earlier. "Tell us where you keep your jewel."

Once again, I didn't answer. I was too stubborn to lose.

Damn it.

It wasn't long before one of my attackers, the one wielding the knife, attacked my other arm, leaving more scratches than the other arm. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven... He stopped at eleven attacks. I thought he was finally satisfied with his attacks, but I was proven wrong when I felt the tip of the blade slash my left leg twice.

I tightened my jaw and narrowed my eyes even further, trying my best not to show them how much the attacks had hurt.

"Well?" the first voice asked, getting impatient. "Aren't you going to tell us?"  
"..."

"Fine then. Well we can't have you walking around, knowing we had done this to you." I once again felt the silver knife pressed against my neck. "We will have to dispose of the evidence."

I shut my eyes closed instantly, knowing what he was planning by his tone of voice and his choice of words. I could feel the knife being pressed harder against my neck, so I prepared for my demise.

Until I felt the knife fall and drop to the stone ground and the hand that was holding my wrists let go.

Followed by a loud, angry yell.

I quickly whipped my head around to see someone holding one of the strangers by the collar of his shirt. The other stranger, probably the one who had grabbed my wrists considering how large his hands were, was lying on the ground, his head bleeding and a tiny splash of blood on the stone ground. The second man was still breathing, he had just hit his head, that's all.

But I couldn't help but stare at the man who had just saved me.

"Natsu...!" I released the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. His name was barely a whisper when I spoke it.

The said pinkette glared at the man, a threatening scowl on his face and his onyx eyes narrowed, his pupils becoming small thin slits. His face was twisted in pure rage and anger for some unknown reason.

"You..." Natsu began, nearly too angry to even speak. "What... the hell... do you think... your doing?!"

The man didn't answer, he just trembled and stared at the murderous glare Natsu was giving him in fear.

Natsu let out an irritated growl when his question was left unanswered and slammed the man against the brick wall. Flames erupted from his fist as he glared at flames were ready to burn the man, staying close to his face but not quite attacking him yet. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't burn you to a crisp for hurting her!"

Again, the man didn't answer. He only mouthed the word "Please".

Clearly irritated and annoyed, Natsu slammed the man's head against the wall. Natsu had used such force, that one of the stone bricks had cracked, and he successfully knocked my attacker out. Releasing his hold from the stranger, Natsu allowed him to fall limply to the ground beside the second one.

He then just stood there, clenching his fists, fire still surrounding them. A silence fell between us for several moments.

Letting the flames die out, Natsu turned to me, his salmon bangs casting a shadow over his onyx eyes. Slowly approaching me, his body trembling in anger, he tightened his fists, letting his knuckles turn white.

I was surprised when he picked me up,

bridal style,

and started walking out of the dark ally, not saying a single word.

* * *

When we reached our room at the hotel, Natsu had placed me on the nearest bed took the bag of clothes I was still in fact holding, away from me. Setting the bag down beside the bed, he turned and walked towards the washroom. I watched quietly, not saying anything to him, unsure of what to say. The shadow still hadn't left his eyes when he returned with some bandages from earlier.

"Natsu..." I called quietly, finally finding my voice.

The said dragon didn't respond. Putting the bandages on the bed, he started to untangle them.

"Natsu?" I called out louder.

He still didn't respond. Grabbing my left arm, he began his work and slowly wrapped some bandages around it.

"Natsu!" I all but yelled out.

Natsu finally heard me this time, and looked up at me, guilt and concern showing in his eyes.  
I smiled warmly at him, trying to show him I was fine, even though we both knew I wasn't. "Thank you."

Natsu continued to just stare at me with his onyx eyes, before pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry Luce..."

* * *

**(A/N: Srry 4 the short chap, I am rlly srry. Oh, and btw I waz planning 4 it to not be a robbery but something different... u can take a wild guess but if it has to do with Lucy then it is preeeeeeetty obvious. But then I was all "Nah, I don't like the idea anyways... also with the other stories on here it's a bit cliché." So yeah. **

**Lucy: WAIT! YOU WERE PLANNING FOR THEM TO...?!**

**Natsu: THE HELL MAN!?**

**Gray: YEAH, WHAT GIVES!?**

**Blue: I-I'm sorry! I rlly am!**

**Natsu: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, ICE PRINCESS! LUCE IS MY BEST FRIEND, NOT YOURS!**  
**Happy: Aye!**  
**Gray: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**  
**Natsu: I CALLED YOU ICE PRINCESS, FROZEN BRAIN!**

**Gray: OH, THAT'S IT, IT'S GOING DOWN, MATCH STICK!**

**Natsu: OHH, DID I GET YOUR HIGHNESS ANGRY?! YOUR GONNA BE DOWN IN A FLASH WHEN I KICK YOUR ROYAL ASS!**  
**Gray: WOW, DID IGNEEL TEACH YOU THOSE LAME-**

**Erza: ENOUGH!**

***silence***  
**Erza: *pulls out sword and aims at Blue* Blue, if you EVER let something like this happen again then I will rip out all of your organs in the most painful way imaginable. Am I understood?**

**Blue: A-AYE! pleasedonthurtme!**

**Erza: And there better be cake next chapter!**  
**Happy: *dressed in a lame Erza costume* and there better be fish!**  
**Blue: Oh god what have I done?!**

**Lucy: *sigh* while waiting for the next chap y not review?**

**Blue: I-I won't post a new one until I get eight more reviews!  
*Erza's eyes narrow***

**Blue: I-I mean ten!)**


End file.
